


haikyuu chatfic

by woongisflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Kuroo Tetsurou, Depressed Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Genderfluid Shibayama Yuuki, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Other, Training Camps, Volleyball, but im not really complaining, chatfic, cursing, haikyuu chatfic, i did this on a whim send help, i dont even know what im doing, i need to sleep but im writing this instead, me projecting my crappy mental health onto kuroo and atsumu oops, someone save ren oomimi, texts, this is going to be a mess, this is my first chatfic ever, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongisflower/pseuds/woongisflower
Summary: daichi has added kageyama, tsukishima, yamaguchi, asahi, sugawara, hinata, tanaka, nishinoya, ennoshita, kinoshita, narita, yachi, and kiyoko to the chat.daichi has named the chat Volleyball Crows🏐[6:36 pm]hinata: hello everyone (　＾∇＾)tsukishima: I hope a bird shits on both of your shoessugawara: jesus..asahi: yes?daichi: I-tanaka: who pissed in your cereal this morning
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 62
Kudos: 267





	1. welcome

**daichi has added kageyama, tsukishima, yamaguchi, asahi, sugawara, hinata, tanaka, nishinoya, ennoshita, kinoshita, narita, yachi, and kiyoko to the chat.**

**daichi has named the chat Volleyball Crows** 🏐

_ [6:36 pm] _

**hinata:** hello everyone ( ＾∇＾)

 **tsukishima:** I hope a bird shits on both of your shoes

 **sugawara:** jesus..

 **asahi:** yes?

 **daichi:** I-

 **tanaka:** who pissed in your cereal this morning

 **yamaguchi:** tsukki no-

 **tsukishima:** shut up, yamaguchi

 **yamaguchi:** gomen, tsukki ;-;

**ennoshita:**

**kinoshita:** ennoshita what the fuck

 **ennoshita:** 😼

 **sugawara:** language

 **kinoshita:** sorry dad

 **sugawara:** dad-

**tanaka changed sugawara's name to suga**

**hinata:** oh daichi-san, can we add people from other schools?!

 **yachi:** I don't think that's a good idea, hinata ;-;

 **daichi:** I don't think it could be THAT bad  
okay fine, but not too many people hinata

 **hinata:** yay( ＾∇＾)

**hinata has added kenma, lev, aone and koganegawa to the chat**   
**koganegawa changed their name to kogane**

**kogane:** HINATA ヾ(・ω・*)

 **hinata:** KOGANE Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 **kogane:** OH TSUKKI ヾ(・ω・*)

 **yamaguchi:** >:(

**yamaguchi removed kogane from the chat**

**kenma:** good, less annoying people now

 **hinata:** kenma!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**kenma:**

**tsukishima:** kenma "stop simping for hinata challenge", failed

 **kenma:** shut up

 **aone:** ヽ(^o^)丿

 **hinata:** o(^▽^)o

 **lev:** hinata? what is this chat for?

 **hinata:** it's just for fun I think!!

 **lev:** oh okay!!

 **kenma:** ew

**kenma removed lev from the chat**

**nishinoya:** pfft-

**kageyama has added koganegawa and lev to the chat**   
**kageyama changed koganegawa's name to kogane**

**kogane:** whoever removed me, I hate youノಠ_ಠノ

 **yamaguchi:** great, I hate you more >:(

 **kogane:** >:(

 **tanaka:** yamaguchi "stop being jealous when someone calls tsukishima, tsukki challenge", failed

 **yamaguchi:** l e a v e m e a l o n e

 **tanaka:** maybe when you stop pining for your childhood best friend-

**yamaguchi has left the chat**   
**tsukishima has added yamaguchi**

**yamaguchi:** sigh

 **hinata:** ⊙０⊙

 **daichi:** tanaka seriously

 **tanaka:** ➖👄➖

**(tsukishima and yamaguchi private chat)**

**tsukishima:** ...

 **yamaguchi:**...

 **tsukishima:** so am I supposed to ignore that or..

 **yamaguchi:** you can ignore it if you want to

 **tsukishima:** I don't want to

 **yamaguchi:** what  
wait  
wait a second  
huh??

 **tsukishima:** I said, I don't want to ignore it

 **yamaguchi:** ..  
are you joking or are you serious I can't tell

 **tsukishima:** I'm serious

 **yamaguchi:** are you sure?

 **tsukishima:** yes I am sure

 **yamaguchi:** great you're my boyfriend now(✿◠‿◠)

 **tsukishima:** alright  
...  
❤️

 **yamaguchi:** ❤️

 **tsukishima:** also yamaguchi?

 **yamaguchi:** yes?

 **tsukishima:** you don't have to be jealous of other people calling me tsukki

 **yamaguchi:** I don't do that  
what

 **tsukishima:** yes you do

 **yamaguchi:** no i don't

 **tsukishima:** you just did that

 **yamaguchi:** no I didn't

 **tsukishima:** yes you did

 **yamaguchi:** no I didn't

 **tsukishima:** yes you did-

 **yamaguchi:** n o

 **tsukishima:** I'm-  
okay fine

 **yamaguchi:** '･ᴗ･'

 **tsukishima:** :)

** Volleyball Crows ** 🏐

**nishinoya has changed the chat name to**  
 **volleyball dumbfucks** 👁👅👁

_ [6:50 pm] _

**hinata:** im not a dumb-frick

 **tanaka:** fuck

 **kageyama:** frick

 **ennoshita:** fuck

 **kogane:** frick

 **kinoshita:** fuck

 **suga:** frick 

**nishinoya:** fu-

 **suga:** I dare you nishinoya

 **nishinoya:** ...

**nishinoya has changed the chat name to volleyball idiots** 👁👄👁

**suga:** good :)

 **lev:** that was terrifying   
reminds me of yaku-san

 **kenma:** ..  
you know what I just had the best idea ever

 **lev:** kenma please don't ;-;

 **kenma:** no :)

**kenma has added yaku to the chat**

**lev:** whyyyyy

**kenma:**

**narita:** I-

 **asahi:** I think my humor is broken because I can't stop laughing-

**nishinoya:**

**asahi:** stop please😭😭

 **yaku:** what the fuck


	2. aone only talks in kaomoji's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata: im calling the police╰(⇀⌂↼‶)╯
> 
> tsukishima: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ennoshita: uh oh
> 
> kenma: what happened hinata?
> 
> hinata: ヽ('Д')ﾉ

** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

_ [7:28 pm] _

**hinata:** im calling the police╰(⇀⌂↼‶)╯

 **tsukishima:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ennoshita:** uh oh

 **kenma:** what happened hinata?

 **hinata:** ヽ('Д')ﾉ

 **aone:** (・・ ) ?

 **hinata:** ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)

 **aone:** ⊙０⊙

 **hinata:** (◞‸◟；)

 **aone:** ヾ(・ω・*)

 **hinata:** ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

 **aone:** (✿◠‿◠)

 **daichi:** that was so..

 **kenma:** cute?

 **yachi:** adorable?

 **kiyoko:** wholesome?

 **daichi:** I mean I was gonna say confusing but those work too

 **suga:** anyways  
hinata what happened?  
is this about what we found out at practice?

 **hinata:** y e s

 **kenma:** what happened at practice?

 **kageyama:** hinata just sucks

 **tsukishima:** pfft-

 **kenma:** take that back right now kageyama or I swear to god

**lev has added kuroo to the chat**

**kenma:** okay, what the fuck, lev

 **lev:** payback

 **kuroo:** kitten😏

 **kenma:** nah

**kenma has left the chat**   
**yaku has added kenma to the chat**

**yaku:** deal with him please

 **kenma:** I c a n t

 **ennoshita:** N E WAYS  
basically takeda-sensei told us that kageyama was invited to the all-japan training camp thing  
and tsukishima got invited to like a mock training camp  
and hinata is upset because he didn't get invited to anything

 **hinata:** IM SO MAD

 **tsukishima:** it just means you suck

 **kenma:** aww hinata :(

**hinata:** aww thanks kenma🥺

 **kuroo:** aww kenma why don't you treat me like that   
:(

 **kenma:** because I don't like you

 **kuroo:** yes you do

 **kenma:** no I don't

 **kuroo:** rude :(

 **yaku:** yes he does, he's just dead inside

 **kenma:** no I do not

 **tanaka:** WOOF WOOF BARK BITCH

 **nishinoya:** WOOF WOOF GRRR BARK BARK

 **kogane:** wut

 **kinoshita:** I-

 **narita:** you're not gonna stop them from cursing, daichi?

 **daichi:** when we get to practice I'm making them do diving receives for an hour :)

 **tanaka:** W HA T

 **nishinoya:** THATS NIT FAIR

 **tsukishima:** *not

 **nishinoya:** SHUT UP SALTYSHIMA

 **yamaguchi:** leave tsukki alone :(

 **kogane:** OH WAIT THAT REMINDS ME  
ARE YOU TWO DATING YET????

 **yamaguchi:** yes :D

 **tsukishima:** :)❤️

 **yamaguchi:** ❤️

 **yaku:** aww, young love

 **suga:** that's so cute🥺

 **daichi:** not as cute as you

 **suga:** 😳

**kenma:**

me @ hinata

 **tanaka:** keep that in the private messages

 **nishinoya:** ^^

 **suga:** oh shut up

 **lev:** :O

 **kiyoko:** okay hold on a second  
who in here is in a relationship?

 **tsukishima:** 🖐

 **yamaguchi:** 🖐

 **daichi:** 🖐

 **sugamama:** 🖐

 **nishinoya:** is that all?

 **tanaka:** i guess so

 **kiyoko:** damn that's it?  
I am slightly disappointed ngl

 **ennoshita:** me too

 **kuroo:** oh wait  
yaku?  
don't you have a crush on someone?

 **yaku:** no fuck off

 **kuroo:** are you sure?  
I'm sure their name started with a-

 **yaku:** no shut the hell up

 **kuroo:** sure😹

 **yaku:** can I kick him?

 **lev:** no

 **yaku:** I'm gonna do it anyway

 **lev:** no please :(

 **yaku:** ..

 **lev:** :(

 **yaku:** ...  
fine

 **kuroo:** 🥰  
very much feeling the love today  
but you know what would make this feeling even better?

 **kenma:** oh my god no please

 **kuroo:** I'll add akaashi to make it more bearable

 **kenma:** fine

 **kuroo:** :)

**kuroo has added bokuto and akaashi to the chat**

**bokuto:** what is this?  
a group chat???  
oh I love group chats :D

 **kuroo:** BROKUTO😙

 **bokuto:** KUBRO😙

 **kenma:** what the hell

 **akaashi:** hi kenma

 **kenma:** oh hi akaashi

 **kogane:** so many people to ship together..  
this is so overwhelming ;-;

 **yamaguchi:** then l e a v e

 **kogane:** I didn't do anything to you >:(

 **tsukishima:** yamaguchi, it's fine  
he's an idiot

 **aone:** (-_-｡)

 **tsukishima:** I'm-

 **aone:** (¬д¬。)

 **tsukishima:** s i g h  
I'm sorry for calling you an idiot, koganegawa

 **aone:** ⊂(▀¯▀⊂)

 **kogane:** oh it's fine   
everyone calls me that :D

 **yachi:** that's not a good thing-

 **sugamama:** can I adopt you?

 **kogane:** me?  
I have to ask futakuchi first  
can I add him?

 **suga:** sure :)

**kogane has added futakuchi to the chat**

**kogane:** futakuchi?

 **futakuchi:** what's this?

 **kogane:** it's a group chat :D  
someone else wants to adopt me

 **futakuchi:** who dares try to take my child away >:(

 **suga:** me😼

 **futakuchi:** oh hell no you have like 826282 kids  
I only have like 5  
that's not fair

 **suga:** yes it is😼

 **futakuchi:** no please, let me keep him😞

 **sugamama:** no😼

 **daichi:** babe..

 **sugamama:** fineee

 **futakuchi:** yesss  
sorry kogane, you're still mine

 **kogane:** that's okay :D

 **suga:** he's so adorable🥺

 **kogane:** thank you🥺

 **hinata:** no, give me compliments >:(

 **kageyama:** hinata boke

 **hinata:** kageyama that's not a compliment you idiot

 **daichi:** im just gonna end this chapter before it gets any weirder

and stupider

 **asahi:** what chapter?  
are you reading something?

 **daichi:** um, sort of?

 **author:** stop trying to break the fourth wall

 **daichi:** then end the chapter

 **author:** >:(

 **daichi:** >:(

 **author:** s i g h  
fine

 **daichi:** good :)

 **suga:** what-

 **daichi:** ignore that

**daichi has removed author from the chat**

**daichi:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a whim, I don't know if it's good or not, but I tried so that's that. I promise it'll get funnier in the next chapters akjskss. Also, I have this headcanon that ennoshita's phone is full of the weirdest pictures and that aone only texts in kaomoji's. N E WAYS stay safe and have a good day/night! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —  
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Helicopter - CLC  
> 2\. Fuyunohanashi - Given  
> 3\. With you - Wonho  
> 4\. Milky Way - BoA  
> 5\. Freak - Sub Urban, Rei Ami  
> 6\. Win(Korean Ver.) - CIX


	3. sweet home alabama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komori: how did you ALL think we were dating?  
> WE-
> 
> atsumu: CAN I SAY IT PLEASE AJSHSJSN
> 
> sakusa: whatever
> 
> atsumu: @ kageyama @ chigaya @ hoshiumi  
> THEYRE C O U S I N S
> 
> hoshiumi: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

_ [10:57 am] _

**tsukishima:** ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS  
OH MY GOD

 **hinata:** >:)

 **yamaguchi:** tsukki?? what's wrong?  
and hinata, where are you?  
practice is starting soon

 **tsukishima:** well yams, YOU SEE THIS IDIOT  
@hinata   
DECIDED TO SNEAK INTO THE MOCK TRAINING CAMP IM AT  
THIS DUMBASS I SWEAR

 **sugamama:** are you kidding or are you serious?

 **tsukishima:** I'm SERIOUS

 **nishinoya:** WHY DOES TSUKISHIMA GET TO CURSE

 **tanaka:** your favoritism is showing sugawara-san

 **suga:** it's not favoritism

 **tanaka:** yes it is

 **suga:** no it isn't

 **tanaka:** yes it-

 **suga:** shut up

**tanaka:**

**suga has left the chat**   
**daichi has added sugawara to the chat**   
**daichi changed sugawara's name to suga**   
**nishinoya has changed daichi's name to dadchi**

**dadchi:** apologize to suga, tanaka

 **tanaka:** but-

**suga:**

**tanaka:** fine  
i'm sorry

 **suga:** :)

 **ennoshita:** COUGH COUGH  
N E WAYS  
@ kageyama  
did you make it to the place yet

 **kageyama:** not yet  
i cant really read the directions..  
but i think i got it

 **tsukishima:** he probably doesn't

 **yamaguchi:** tsukki..

 **tsukishima:** sorry

 **kuroo:** pardon me, what?

 **hinata:** did saltyshima just-

 **nishinoya:** apologize????

 **narita:** tsukishima, do you have a fever?

 **kinoshita:** yeah you might be sick

 **tsukishima:** ong it's not that big of a deal

 **hinata:** ong

 **yachi:** ong

 **kogane:** ong

 **lev:** ong

 **kuroo:** ong

 **kiyoko:** ong

 **tsukishima:** i hate it here so much wtf

**—**

**komori** ☀️ **has added sakusa, atsumu, chigaya, hoshiumi, and kageyama to the chat**  
 **komori has named the chat All Japan** 😼

_ [9:23 pm] _

**komori** ☀️ **:** hello!!

 **atsumu:** ooh, what's this?

 **sakusa:**..

 **atsumu:** omg omi-kun🥺❤️

**sakusa has left the chat**

**atsumu:** ya know what fuck you nvm

**komori** ☀️ **has added sakusa to the chat**  
 **sakusa has left the chat**  
 **komori** ☀️ **has added sakusa to the chat**  
 **sakusa has left the chat**  
 **komori** ☀️ **has added sakusa to the chat**

**komori** ☀️ **:** DAMNIT STOP LEAVING THE CHAT

 **sakusa:** fine

 **chigaya:** i didn't know komori-san could yell

 **sakusa:** he can't irl

 **komori** ☀️ **:** yes i can

 **sakusa:** no he can't   
he just  
w h i n e s  
fucking disgusting

 **komori** ☀️ **:** leave me alone  
i'm adorable  
and everyone knows it😻

 **hoshiumi:** he isn't wrong tho

 **komori** ☀️ **:** 😽

 **hoshiumi:** 😽

 **sakusa:** ew

 **kageyama:** um  
hello??

 **komori** ☀️ **:** kageyama!! my child🥺  
how are you?

 **kageyama:** i'm good and kinda tired  
today was exhausting but it was fun

 **komori** ☀️ **:** that's good!   
@ chigaya  
how are you?

 **chigaya:** oh i'm good komori-san!  
thanks for asking!

 **komori** ☀️ **:** you're welcome!!

 **atsumu:** it's been one day and you already have 2 kids???

 **komori** ☀️ **:** yes

 **sakusa:** sigh

 **komori** ☀️ **:** deal with it

 **atsumu:** wait  
hold on  
..

 **hoshiumi:** answer the question you dirty ass wipe

 **atsumu:** alright jeez

 **chigaya:** ???

 **kageyama:** what's going on??

 **atsumu:**..

HELP?/&/$/&:!:

 **hoshiumi:** NVM SHUT UP

 **atsumu:** NO WAIT THIS IS HILARIOUS

 **hoshiumi:** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PISS HAIRED MOTHER FUCKER

 **atsumu:** I CAN'T STOP LAUGHIN

 **sakusa:** what is wrong with you two?

 **komori** ☀️ **:** you're scaring the kids

 **sakusa:** who?

 **komori** ☀️ **:** @ kageyama   
@ chigaya

 **sakusa:** why did i even ask that if i knew the answer already

 **atsumu:** EVERYONE   
IM EXPOSIN HOSHIUMI KOURAI TODAY

 **hoshiumi:** NO FUCK OFF

 **atsumu:** OKAY SO BASICALLY  
HOSHIUMI JUST TEXTED ME AN' ASKED ME IF KOMORI AN' SAKUSA WERE DATIN&/:!:$:&:&

 **hoshiumi:** I HATE IT HERE  
I WANT TO GO HOME

 **komori** ☀️ **:** you thought what

 **sakusa:** ...

 **kageyama:** wait they're not dating??

 **chigaya:** yeah i thought they were too

**komori** ☀️ **has left the chat**

**sakusa:** hypocrite

**sakusa has added komori** ☀️ **to the chat**

**komori:** how did you ALL think we were dating?  
WE-

 **atsumu:** CAN I SAY IT PLEASE AJSHSJSN

 **sakusa:** whatever

 **atsumu:** @ kageyama @ chigaya @ hoshiumi  
THEYRE C O U S I N S

 **hoshiumi:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

 **kageyama:** wait really

 **chigaya:** :O  
i wasn't expecting that

 **komori** ☀️ **:** WE HAVE BEEN AT THIS TRAINING CAMP FOR 1 DAY AND ITS ALREADY GOING TO HELL

 **atsumu:** SWEET HOME ALABAMA

 **komori** ☀️ **:** ATSUMU SHUT UP I SWEAR TO GOD  
HOSHIUMI WHY

 **hoshiumi:** IM SORRY

 **sakusa:** i want to die

 **atsumu:** i do too, yer not special🙄

 **chigaya:** don't die miya-san and sakusa-san!!

**sakusa:**...

 **atsumu:** aww🥺thanks chigaya

 **sakusa:**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 **hoshiumi:** is sakusa good?

 **komori** ☀️ **:** KAJAHSJSBS  
HES CRYING &;$&;;$&/$/)

 **chigaya:** oh nooo  
i didn't mean to make him sad :((  
i'm so sorry :(

 **hoshiumi:** chigaya he's crying happy tears, not sad ones-

 **chigaya:** ooh okay!

 **sakusa:** fuck you motoya

 **komori** ☀️ **:** whoops-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter a lot more than the other two. i'm not sure why, but yeah. also for the all japan training camp chat, it might be slightly ooc, i was just going based off of head cannons there. also please help me with ships and I don't know how to put people together akkjajaja. anyways, i hope you have a good day or night, stay safe! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —  
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. fashion week(it's different remix) - blackbear  
> 2\. heroine - sunmi  
> 3\. reveal - the boyz  
> 4\. i feel like chet - mxmtoon


	4. kunimi is a bts stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama: MY NAME IS HOSHIUMI KOURAI  
> HIA AJSSJJSNSS  
> sorry i'm back, my phone got stolen
> 
> tanaka: wait kageyama add him in the chat he's funny
> 
> kageyama: okay
> 
> suga: oh my god, NO

** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

_[3:07 am]_

**tsukishima:** when you see two idiots pining against with each other what do you do  
like do you just watch and internally cry   
or do you just force them into a closet and lock the door

 **dadchi:** it's 3:00 in the morning what are you doing awake??

 **tsukishima:** i could ask you the same thing

 **dadchi:** suga's over at my house and he can't sleep so i'm cuddling with him now

 **tsukishima:** ohh okay  
kogane and goshiki are so in love rn   
it's disgusting, i want to cry  
akira is trying to tell goshiki about honestly i don't know at this point  
kogane is covering his ears and goshiki is lost

 **dadchi:** akira?

 **tsukishima:** oh sorry, i meant kunimi

 **dadchi:** first name basis??

 **tsukishima:** we're friends now  
he calls me kei too  
why the questions??

 **dadchi:** was just curious  
even yamaguchi doesn't call you kei

 **tsukishima:** he calls me tsukki😚

 **kogane:** kei, help me destroy goshiki's innocence - kunimi

 **tsukishima:** okay, hold on a second  
"goodnight" daichi-san

 **dadchi:** sigh  
i'll try  
goodnight tsukishima

_ [9:45 am] _

**tsukishima has added kunimi, goshiki, and kindaichi to the chat**

**kogane:** tsukishima and kunimi, i hate you guys :(

 **kunimi:** he's in high school now, being that innocent should be illegal  
also kei, i agree with you about the pining thing

 **tsukishima:** see, exactly   
status: currently DYING because goshiki is sleeping on koganegawa's chest

 **kogane:** sHuT uP

 **kindaichi:** what's this?

 **kunimi:** it's a groupchat you idiot

 **kogane:** pfft- idiot

 **kunimi:** the only one who can call kindaichi idiot is ME  
he's MY idiot

 **kindaichi:** I- kunimi🥺

**kageyama:**

**kunimi:** no❤️

 **kageyama:** tsukishima WHY

 **tsukishima:** they're at the mock training camp with me

 **kageyama:** you could've just made a separate chat you know

 **tsukishima:** hell no🖕

 **dadchi:** TSUKSHIMA KEI

 **tsukishima:** oh daichi-san, did sugawara-san end up going to sleep?

 **dadchi:** stop trying to change the subject and yes he did

 **suga:** ☺️

 **tsukishima:** that's good

 **kunimi:** @ kageyama

**kageyama:**  
SIGH  
SUGAWARA-SAN  
PLEASE LET ME KICK THEAIHSKSJJSSJSK

 **suga:** kageyama???

 **kageyama:** WHATS UP FUCKERS

 **dadchi:** KAGEYAMA TOBIO

 **kageyama:** ITS YA BOY  
SKINNY PENIS

 **tanaka:** WAIT WHAT

 **yachi:** is kageyama okay??

 **kageyama:** OMG IS THIS A GROUP CHAT  
G A S P  
CAN I ADD MYSELF

 **nishinoya:** WAIT WHO ARE YOU

 **kageyama:** MY NAME IS HOSHIUMI KOURAI  
HIA AJSSJJSNSS  
sorry i'm back, my phone got stolen

 **tanaka:** wait kageyama add him in the chat he's funny

 **kageyama:** okay

 **suga:** oh my god, NO

**kageyama has added hoshiumi to the chat**

**hoshiumi:** AYYYYYE  
WHATS UPPP  
LMAO SAKUSA JUST TRIPPED MIYA ON PURPOSE AND HE FELL ON HIS ASS

 **kageyama:** waif that wis realy funnay  
i canf atop laughsing

 **tanaka:** aww i want to go to that training camp

 **nishinoya:** right it sounds so fun

 **hoshiumi:** IT IS

 **dadchi:** is it physically impossible for you to type without caps lock on

 **hoshiumi:** no i can  
it's just boring  
i hate this

 **suga:** we don't need anymore idiots in this chat  
there are enough

 **hoshiumi:** who are ya'll

 **yamaguchi:** y a l l

 **kenma:** y a l l

 **yaku:** y a l l

 **bokuto:** y a l l

 **hoshiumi:** OKAY I GET IT  
FUCK YOU GUYS

 **kunimi:** i want to die

 **kindaichi:** kunimi no

 **kunimi:** kunimi yes

**(tsukishima and yamaguchi private chat)**

**tsukishima:** yams

 **yamaguchi:** tsukkiii

 **tsukishima:** um  
uh, how do i

 **yamaguchi:** huh?

 **tsukishima:** um  
uh i miss you..

 **yamaguchi:** awww, i miss you too tsukki🥺  
i'm gonna die here without you :((  
but i'm so happy for you :D

 **tsukishima:** aww, thanks yamaguchi  
hold on, are you friends with akira?

 **yamaguchi:** akira?   
you mean kunimi from aoba johsai?

 **tsukishima:** yeah him

 **yamaguchi:** maybeee  
why?

 **tsukishima:** he keeps looking up at me and then typing on his phone  
and i'm 99.9% sure he isn't texting kageyama and kindaichi is here too  
also i'm pretty sure he hates his whole team  
so, if my math was done correctly  
**-———————**  
**|** he's texting┃  
**|** you about ┃  
┃ me ┃  
└━━━━━━ ┘  
7 ┃ 8┃ 9 ┃ **/** |  
━┛━┛━. |━ ┛  
4 ┃5 ┃ 6 ┃ + ┃  
━┛━┛━┛━ ┛  
1 ┃ 2 ┃ 3 ┃ =┃  
━┛━┛━┛━ ┛

 **yamaguchi:** I-  
okay i was just texting him to   
indirectly check up on you

 **tsukishima:** i'm gonna be okay yams  
but thank you❤️

 **yamaguchi:** i know, you're welcome❤️

** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

**hoshiumi:** ANDTHEN he was like let me eat your ass and i was like sure

 **tsukishima:** what the fuck

 **kenma:** he's only been here for 5 minutes and now i want to die  
actually that's not new   
never mind

 **kuroo:** kenma n o

 **kenma:** kenma y e s  
**—**

** [Twitter] **

**𝐢** **'** **𝐦** **𝐤𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐦𝐢** **𝐚𝐧𝐝** **𝐢** **𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭** **𝐭𝐨** **𝐝𝐢𝐞** **@ kunimiakira**  
not @ tsukkiyama being the grossest couple out there🙄  
**_↻_** **5** **♡** **14** 💬 **6**

 **𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚** 🦖 **@ tsukishimakei**  
oh shut up  
**↳** **𝐲𝐚𝐦𝐬** 🥺 **@ yamaguchitadashi**  
i love you, tsukki❤️  
**↳** **𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚** 🦖 **@ tsukishimakei**  
i love you too yams❤️  
**↳** **𝐢** **'** **𝐦** **𝐤𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐦𝐢** **𝐚𝐧𝐝** **𝐢** **𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭** **𝐭𝐨** **𝐝𝐢𝐞** **@ kunimiakira**  
see what i fucking mean, i hate you both

** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

**nishinoya:** tsukishima showing emotions on twitter???

 **tanaka:** did they brainwash you at the training camp??

 **tsukishima:** hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i tried doing a little twitter thing at the end and i was wondering if it was okay? i think it was fine, but you guys are the readers so tell me what you think? stay safe everyone and have a good day/night! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —  
> plans for the future of this book(also this is not in order really)
> 
> \- tsukkiyama angst
> 
> \- sakuatsu
> 
> \- introducing the pretty setter squad
> 
> \- adding oikawa + iwaizumi(maybe makki + mattsun)
> 
> \- me trying to figure out whether i should do ennoshita + tanaka, yachi + kiyoko, or kiyoko + tanaka
> 
> \- inarizaki being a fucking mess(they're one of my favorite teams sooo)
> 
> \- recommendations for what you would like to see?
> 
> —  
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. electric love - børns  
> 2\. bon voyage - yooa  
> 3\. touch off - uverworld  
> 4\. yorugaakeru - given  
> 5\. hush - everglow


	5. don't call me that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't forget to do the dishes and do your homework, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." she says softly while patting Tadashi's head and walking to her room. "Goodnight mom.", Yamaguchi says with a sigh before laying his head on the table in contemplation.
> 
> "Just when I was trying to accept that I would never be society's standard..this has to happen? Why me?", Tadashi says quietly to himself, suddenly not hungry anymore, while banging his head on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that when things are italicized, those are Yamaguchi's internal thoughts(his brain basically fighting with his heart). Also, there is internalized homophobia in this chapter(just a warning). N E WAYS ENJOY THE ANGST( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_[8:45 pm + Yamaguchi's POV]_

  
"I'm home!", Yamaguchi says while stepping into his house and toeing off his volleyball shoes from practice.

His mother turns around from where she was in the kitchen to where Yamaguchi was standing in the doorway. "Ah, Tadashi you're home now! How was your day at school?", she says, a soft smile painting her face as she ruffles Yamaguchi's hair.

  
"It was good, kind of boring because Tsukishima wasn't there.", Yamaguchi said with a shrug and a smile.

  
"Aww, he'll be back soon, and you guys can hang out as best friends again.", Yamaguchi's mom says as she moves back to the kitchen.

  
"We're not just best friends, mom", Yamaguchi says in his head as he hangs his backpack up and moves over to where the kitchen is. "What are we having for dinner?", he asks tapping through the apps on his phone.

  
"焼きうどん(Yaki Udon)*", she replies. "and luckily for you I just finished making it.", she says while putting portions of the food into two bowls. 

  
"Hooray!", Yamaguchi yells happily while his mother chuckles.

  
After putting the food on the table and saying "Thank you for the food", Yamaguchi practically inhaled the food the in front of him, somehow without choking.  
"Tadashi slow down a little bit, sweetheart", Yamaguchi's mom said with a laugh.

  
After swallowing the food he had in his mouth, he nodded and began to eat slower.

  
While sitting in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, Yamaguchi's mother broke the silence. "So Tadashi.. have you seen any girls that you think you like yet?", she asked calmly. Not expecting the question, Yamaguchi choked on the Yaki Udon and his mother stood up quickly to pat his back. "Maybe..I shouldn't have asked that, whoops.", she said with a small smile and Yamaguchi shook his head.

  
"No it's okay, I just wasn't expecting that, but I haven't seen anyone that..I had any interest in.", Yamaguchi said while poking at his food a little before eating again.

  
"Ah, I see, I can't believe your at that age where you can have a girlfriend..you're growing up too fast, I already know that she's going to be beautiful.", Tadashi's mom says while wiping fake tears out of her eyes.

  
Tadashi chuckles uncomfortably, wondering if he should break it to his mom that he doesn't like girls. "Haha, yeah..", he ends up responding with.

  
"I'm not rushing you, but if you do find someone you like, I have to meet them first.", Yamaguchi's mom says with a playful wink before standing up to put her bowl in the sink.

  
"Oh, yeah. Okay, I will.", Yamaguchi says while staring at the bowl in front of him silently.

  
"Don't forget to do the dishes and do your homework, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." she says softly while patting Tadashi's head and walking to her room. "Goodnight mom.", Yamaguchi says with a sigh before laying his head on the table in contemplation.

  
"Just when I was trying to accept that I would never be society's standard..this has to happen? Why me?", Tadashi says quietly to himself, suddenly not hungry anymore, while banging his head on the table.

  
_Maybe I'm not gay..maybe I'm..just confused or something? Maybe I just haven't found the right girl yet? I mean I only hang out with the volleyball club and Tsukki, so maybe if I branch out? Hang out with more girls? But I like hanging out with Tsukki..and only Tsukki. I can't be gay though. I can't be, it's just not fair. Why can't I be normal? But Tsukki..am I in love with him? Was I just lying to myself? I was. I was lying to myself. And him. I don't love him, we're just friends, friends. Just friends. That's it._

  
Yamaguchi pulled out his phone from his pocket quickly before going to his messages and going to find Tsukishima's name. Abruptly, he stops and stares at the contact. 

  
_[3:48 pm]_

  
**tsukishima:** Alright, I love you too❤️

  
The last message that was exchanged between them, just a few hours ago. Yamaguchi feels a constricting pain in his chest as he exhales shakily. 

  
_He didn't mean anything to you anyway, just end it. Do it._

  
I can't do it. I can't do it.

  
_End it, Tadashi. End it._

  
No.

  
_END IT, TADASHI._

  
I DON'T WANT TO.

  
_Yes you do. You really want to._

  
No.

  
_You're your mother's only child. She loves you so much. You wouldn't want to disappoint her right? She would never love a disgusting gay person like you. You've been her only happiness since your father-_

  
Shut up.

  
_-left. Am I wrong, Tadashi? Hm?_

  
..

  
_Didn't think so. End it, now. It'll be better for everyone._

  
..okay

  
_[9:12 pm]_

  
**yamaguchi:** hey tsukki?

  
**tsukishima:** yeah  
what's up, babe?

  
Yamaguchi feels like he's going to pass out with the pain that's trapped in his lungs.

  
**yamaguchi:** um  
i'm so sorry, tsukki..

  
**tsukishima:** huh?  
what happened?

  
**yamaguchi:** i just think we should break up..

  
**tsukishima:** what?  
why?

  
**yamaguchi:** _it's just something personal_  
_it's just something persona_  
_it's just something_  
_it's jus_  
_it's_  
it's nothing

  
**tsukishima:** what do you mean it's nothing?  
are you not in love with me anymore?

  
**yamaguchi:** no! i really do love you

  
_Stop lying to him._

  
**tsukishima:** then why are we breaking up?

  
**yamaguchi:** it's something personal, tsukki

  
**tsukishima:** okay..  
can you tell me why?

  
**yamaguchi:** i really want to but i just can't 

  
**tsukishima:** okay then.

  
**yamaguchi:** ?  
that's it?

  
**tsukishima:** yeah?  
what do you want from me?  
give you reasons why we shouldn't break up?

  
**yamaguchi:** i mean  
i guess that's what i was expecting

  
**tsukishima:** why would i do that?

  
**yamaguchi:** i don't know..  
i'm really sorry tsukki...

  
**tsukishima:** don't call me that.

  
**yamaguchi:** huh? we can't be friends anymore?

  
**tsukishima:** not right now.

  
**yamaguchi:** oh alright..  
_goodnight tsukki❤️_  
goodnight tsukishima

  
**tsukishima:** night, yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yaki Udon (焼きうどん) is Japanese stir-fried udon noodles with meat and vegetables.
> 
> I tried something out with the Yamaguchi POV, I liked how it came out and I think it flowed pretty well. Anyways, this is not the end of the tsukkiyama angst, I'm planning on making it 2 or 3 parts(probably 3) and yeah this is kind of breaking my heart while writing it💔. Well, I hope you like this chapter and stay safe and healthy everyone! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ
> 
> —  
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. I love you - Treasure  
> 2\. No good reason - Everglow  
> 3\. LA DI DA - Everglow  
> 4\. Gunshot - KARD


	6. what should i do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> volleyball idiots👁👄👁
> 
> tsukishima has left the chat
> 
> [9:10 am, Thursday]
> 
> sugamama: ?
> 
> dadchi: why did he leave?
> 
> kunimi: shit i knew something was up
> 
> kogane: uh oh
> 
> suga: kunimi, what do you mean?
> 
> kunimi: tsukishima was just off last night
> 
> kindaichi: he didn't want to play uno with us and he always rubs it in our faces when he wins
> 
> kogane: he threw his tennis shoe at me

** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

**tsukishima has left the chat**

_[9:10 am, Thursday]_

**suga:**?

 **dadchi:** why did he leave?

 **kunimi:** shit i knew something was up

 **kogane:** uh oh

 **sugamama:** kunimi, what do you mean?

 **kunimi:** tsukishima was just off last night

 **kindaichi:** he didn't want to play uno with us and he always rubs it in our faces when he wins

 **kogane:** he threw his tennis shoe at me

 **ennoshita:** I-   
koganegawa what-

 **kogane:** it hurt :(

 **aone:** ᵃʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵒᵏᵃʸ, ᵏᵃⁿʲᶦ

 **kogane:** yes i'm fine aone-san  
thank you

 **aone:** ᵍᵒᵒᵈ :ᴰ

 **kogane:** :D

 **dadchi:** okay back to the problem at hand  
something's wrong with tsukishima  
and we don't know why

 **kunimi:** wait

**(kunimi and yamaguchi private chat)**

**kunimi:** hey yamaguchi?

 **yamaguchi:** hm?

 **kunimi:** did something happen to tsukishima?

 **yamaguchi:** um  
i don't know

 **kunimi:** ?  
what do you mean, i don't know  
did he seem off to you when you guys were texting?

 **yamaguchi:** i mean yeah i guess

 **kunimi:** why are you being so vague?

 **yamaguchi:** why are you being so nosy?

 **kunimi:** why are you being so defensive?  
i'm worried for YOUR boyfriend

 **yamaguchi:**...

 **kunimi:** yamaguchi  
what did you do..

 **yamaguchi:** i broke up with him..

 **kunimi:** WHAT  
ARE YOU SERIOUS  
YOU GUYS STARTED DATING LIKE 4 DAYS AGO

 **yamaguchi:** i realized something

 **kunimi:** did you really?  
sure you did

 **yamaguchi:** shut the hell up

 **kunimi:** 🙄  
whatever, take responsibility because you broke his heart

 **yamaguchi:** I SAID SHUT UP

 **kunimi:** jeez what the hell..  
 **[message not sent]**  
huh  
 **[message not sent]**  
yamaguchi??  
 **[message not sent]**  
did you really block me? seriously, tadashi  
 **[message not sent]**  
fuck..  
 **[message not sent]**

 ** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

**kunimi removed yamaguchi from the chat**

**kunimi:** mother fucker

 **kindaichi:** woah what happened??

 **kunimi:** yamaguchi broke up with kei..

 **suga:** HE WHAT??

 **dadchi:** are you serious??  
what?

 **kogane:** tsukishima was just talking about how happy he was with yamaguchi, but-

 **narita:** i guess it wasn't reciprocated

 **tanaka:** but yamaguchi DID have a crush on tsukishima and then they ended up dating after yamaguchi confessed

 **nishinoya:** so what the hell even happened to them?

 **kunimi:** also yamaguchi blocked me, just wanted to say that, so you have to talk to him yourselves

 **suga:** oh my god..

 **kageyama:** they only started dating like a few days ago??

 **kunimi:** that's what i'm saying  
it doesn't make any sense

 **kogane:** why would yamaguchi break up with him  
WAIT TO THE 1ST GENERATION CHAT KUNIMI

 **kunimi:** OH YEAH

 ** 1st generation babies ** 👁👅👁

**kunimi removed yamaguchi from the chat**

**himekawa:** did something happen?  
why?🥺

 **riseki:** is it somethin stupid?  
i think it's somethin stupid

 **kuguri:** you think everything is stupid riseki

 **riseki:** no i don't

 **kuguri:** yes you do

 **riseki:** no i don't

 **kuguri:** yes you do

 **riseki:** no i-

 **kunimi:** ong you two shut up

 **kogane:** N E WAYS  
we have a problem

 **shibayama:** with who?  
yamaguchi?

 **himekawa:** no no no  
what did tadashi do?  
i like tadashi🥺

 **shibayama:** me too🥺

 **goshiki:** if it's not important i'm going back to sleep

 **kunimi:** it's important

 **goshiki:** FUCK

 **himekawa:** :O

 **shibayama:** woah :O

 **himekawa:** wait wait let me try  
f  
u

 **kunimi:** stop it

 **himekawa:** aww..

 **kunimi:** anyways, basically  
yamaguchi broke up with tsukishima

 **chigaya:** it's too fucking early for this shit

 **riseki:** why is everyone cursin??

 **kuguri:** 2 people cursing doesn't count as everyone   
dumbass

 **riseki:** OH MY GOD shut up

 **kuguri:** then stop being stupid  
it's not that hard

 **kunimi:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD  
SHUT UP YOU TWO

 **kuguri:** sorry akira

 **riseki:** sorry

 **kunimi:** it's fine  
anyways yamaguchi broke up with tsukishima  
tsukishima is upset  
yamaguchi is being a bitch and won't own up to it  
and it doesn't make any sense because yamaguchi really loved tsukishima, literally yesterday afternoon  
so everyone's lost  
and then yamaguchi blocked me  
that's all of the tea

 **chigaya:** wow that's intense

 **kogane:** yeah..

 **himekawa:** i'm sad now :(

 **kunimi:** aww no don't be sad   
we're gonna fix this

 **kuguri:** shouldn't we just let them handle this?

 **goshiki:** i don't think it's a good idea because if we let them do whatever, there is a chance that they won't make up while they aren't together

 **chigaya:** which would lead to them being really awkward and tense when tsukishima comes back from the training camp

 **goshiki:** exactly

 **kuguri:** that makes sense  
we might have to interfere  
ONLY IF torino-

 **riseki:** karasuno

 **kuguri:** i mean karasuno  
if karasuno's players allow us to do that

 **shibayama:** that makes sense..

 **kunimi:** .

 **kogane:** .

 **chigaya:** .

 **himekawa:** .

 **shibayama:** .

 **riseki:** .

 **goshiki:** .

 **kuguri:** ..  
we're not gonna wait are we

 **kunimi** : no❤️

 **kuguri:** fine then himekawa is going

 **himekawa:** what?!  
why me  
i'm not good at talking to people..  
about ᵈᵃᵗᶦⁿᵍ ˢᵗᵘᶠᶠ

 **kunimi:** just try it

 **himekawa:** fine i'll try..

_[12:10 pm + Tsukishima's POV]_

"Hey Tsukishima, wait for me!", Kindaichi says when their break of the day starts during the training camp while running after Tsukishima's retreating form.

Tsukishima stops and turns to face Kindaichi, eyeing Kunimi, Koganegawa, and Goshiki who were talking near the sidelines of the gym behind him. He locks eyes with Kunimi before Kunimi winks at him playfully causing a snort to come out of Tsukishima before he could stop himself.

"You two becoming friends was the worst decision that the universe has ever made..", Kindaichi says while looking at Tsukishima with a deadpan expression before pushing him out of the gym and blowing a kiss towards Kunimi(who of course reciprocated it).

They walk through the building to go to the rooftop of the school. Goshiki somehow stole the keys to open the door to get there(he won't tell them how) and they didn't want to waste that opportunity.

As the two middle blockers made it to the rooftop of the Shiratorizawa building, Tsukishima let out a sigh and sat down criss-cross in the middle of it. Kindaichi sat next to him in the same position as they stared at whatever was surrounding the school below them.

"So..um..I..uh..", Kindaichi tries to talk to Tsukishima about what happened with Yamaguchi, but he can't tell if it's a bad time or if he should just go for it.

"You can ask about it. I know you saw that I left the chat and Kunimi knows so I'm assuming you know too.", Tsukishima says as he played with his pinky finger on his right hand.

"Oh yeah um..there's no point in asking if you're okay because you're not and you can't convince me otherwise, so..did he tell you why?", Kindaichi said while stretching his legs out.

"No, he didn't. It would've been nice if he did though..maybe I could fix whatever I did.", Tsukishima responds quietly.

"What makes you think you did something wrong?"

Tsukishima looks over at Kindaichi like he had said that Asian people weren't people of color.

[author note: I saw this on twitter right before I typed that sentence, sigh]

"Well of course I did something wrong, he wouldn't have broken up with me if I didn't do something wrong.", Kei said.

"What if he's having an identity crisis or he doesn't accept himself or family expectations or..whatever, I think you get what i'm trying to say.", Yuutarou says with a small sigh.

"Ah..that makes sense..did that happen to you?", Tsukishima said a little hopeful.

"I mean not really it happened to Kunimi, but it happened before we started dating. I confessed first like a little bit before the Inter-high Tournament but he rejected me because he was nervous about what his parents would say, he didn't even know what his sexuality was. It was just too much for him at once, so I just waited for him, until he was ready. And then he asked me out 2 weeks ago.", Kindaichi said with a content smile on his face.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Tsukishima spoke up again.

"So..you're telling me that there is a chance that Yamaguchi still loves me?"

"Yeah basically that's what i'm saying and you two need to talk when we leave the training camp Sunday morning.", Kindaichi said before standing up and putting his hand out for Tsukishima.

"I guess you're right.", Tsukishima said with a small smile while taking Kindaichi's hand.

**(himekawa + yamaguchi private chat)**

**himekawa:**

**yamaguchi:** hm? himekawa? are you okay?

 **himekawa:** eh kind of, but i'll be fine  
but the real question is are YOU okay?

 **yamaguchi:** ..kunimi told you right?

 **himekawa:** i'm pretty sure he told everyone

 **yamaguchi:** :/  
s i g h

 **himekawa:** he also said you blocked him  
why did you break up with Tsukishima?  
i thought you liked him? what happened?  
did he make you sad? did he cheat on you?  
did you guys argue? did-

 **yamaguchi:** aoi..i still love him a lot  
i miss him a lot  
i really do

 **himekawa:** but?

 **yamaguchi:** but..i'm struggling right now  
with like finding myself  
how i identify

 **himekawa:** you do know you are not obligated to know your sexuality and how you identify RIGHT NOW  
like, it takes time  
also, why won't you tell him that?  
he would probably understand, you guys have been friends for SO long, if not i would punch him

 **yamaguchi:** himekawa no

 **himekawa:** himekawa yes

 **yamaguchi:** i should probably do that  
but what if he doesn't

 **himekawa:** i said that already, i will punch him

 **yamaguchi:** but i mean like in the long run  
i would lose my best friend forever

 **himekawa:** well then good riddance🙄  
it would take time obviously, but you would get over it because we would help you  
you're not alone, okay?

 **yamaguchi:** you're right..  
you're right!  
when should i talk to him??

 **himekawa:** he's at the mock training camp right?  
so on the day he comes back, text him and say "can we talk" or something like that

 **yamaguchi:** okayy!! thank you, aoi <3

 **himekawa:** you're welcome, tadashi!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —  
> uhm so i'm doing a double update because i was supposed to update this story i think three days ago but i just got really busy with school, so here you go! i wonder why kunimi was so aggressive(at least when it's about Tsukishima?). I dunno, but anyways i hope everyone is staying safe and have a good night/day! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —
> 
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. kizuato - centimillimental  
> 2\. one(monster & infinity) - superm  
> 3\. brain & heart - melanie martinez  
> 4\. feel good(secret code) - fromis_9


	7. shoyou can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ennoshita: oh my god  
> tsukishima  
> are you okay
> 
> kinoshita: what kind of question is that you dumbass
> 
> ennoshita: suck my toes bitch🦶🦶🦶
> 
> dadchi: ennoshita, kinoshita, 100 diving laps around the gym.
> 
> narita: pfft-
> 
> dadchi: narita, i will not hesitate
> 
> narita: 🤐

** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

_[1:29 am, Friday]_

**hinata:** um good morning??

 **kenma** : ?  
why are you awake at 1 in the morning shoyou

 **hinata:** i dunno  
i'm just up  
can't sleep   
i feel like i'm half dead

 **kenma:** umm  
do you want to sleep, but you're just not tired?

 **hinata:** yah

 **kenma:** do you have headphones and a music app? and do you have your tv on?

 **hinata:** yah

 **kenma:** okay  
now listen to this with your headphones in and turn your tv off  
[lofi songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XN41UJ7EZ4E&list=WL&index=1&t=173s)

 **hinata:** okay kenma!! thank you!!

 **kenma:** you're welcome shoyou :D

_[7:13 am, Friday]_

**hinata:** good morning everyone!!

 **kenma:** good morning shoyou

 **sugamama:** good morning hinata!

 **asahi:** good morning!

 **tanaka:** good

 **nishinoya:** mor

 **hoshiumi:** ning

 **futakuchi:** !

 **dadchi:** can we just have one normal morning?

 **kindaichi:** nope  
and i'm about to make it worse

 **kogane:** kindaichi what

**kindaichi has added tsukishima to the chat**

**kunimi:** akajjshshsvsg

 **tsukishima:** I-

 **ennoshita:** oh my god  
tsukishima  
are you okay

 **kinoshita:** what kind of question is that you dumbass

 **ennoshita:** suck my toes bitch🦶🦶🦶

 **dadchi:** ennoshita, kinoshita, 100 diving laps around the gym.

 **narita:** pfft-

 **dadchi:** narita, i will not hesitate

 **narita:** 🤐

 **dadchi:** good.

**suga has changed ennoshita's name to ennoSHITa and kinoshita's name to kinoSHITa**

**ennoSHITa:** wow

 **kinoSHITa** : fun🤩

 **kuroo:** anyways  
tsukishima, how are you?

 **tsukishima:** i'm feeling a bit better

 **akaashi:** well that's good

 **bokuto:** i will drive to miyagi and give you a hug :D

 **tsukishima:** thanks bokuto-senpai

 **bokuto:** :O  
ajjsksnsjs   
akajjshshsvsbs  
smajjsajznhsks  
akajjajsh  
skznbbxsk

 **akaashi:** give him a minute  
sorry

 **kenma:** this idiot

 **kuroo:** lmaoo

 **bokuto:** akhajshsj  
akajjssjj  
akjajsbsbzvxj  
akaooqkazbbz  
T S U K I S H I M A  
oH MY GoD  
*inhales* *exhales*  
okay i'm good now :D

 **tsukishima:** :)

 **kogane:** i enjoyed not getting a shoe thrown at my head :D

 **futakuchi:** why??

 **kogane:** @ tsukishima

 **tsukishima:** maybe i should throw it at you again  
just for..old times sake

 **kogane:** YOU DID THAT TWO DAYS AGO  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD TIMES SAKE????

 **tsukishima:** two days ago was a long time ago you know

 **kogane:** it was not AT ALL

 **hoshiumi:** sounds like a long time ago to me

 **tsukishima:** see?

 **kogane:** >:(

 **hoshiumi:** also i swear if your stupid blueberry doesn't stop following me around the building asking me questions, i'm going to spike a ball FULL FORCE at his head, thank you. - sakusa kiyoomi, 20XX

 **dadchi:** i knew something was up because hoshiumi likes typing in all caps  
also kageyama WHY

 **kageyama:** i just want to know what set he prefers and he won't tell me :(  
now i can't make it perfect :(

 **suga:** aww kageyama :(  
can you add sakusa to the chat?

 **hoshiumi:** LEAVE ME A L O N E - kiyoomi

 **sugamama:** no❤️

 **hoshiumi:** fuck thiaksjsjbsns   
SORRY GUYS  
IM SO SORRY AKSNSJS

 **asahi:** you don't seem that sorry

 **hoshiumi:** i'm not  
sakusa's just a bitch  
i can't apologize for that asshole

 **suga:** i see..

 **kageyama:** oh wait

**kageyama has added sakusa to the chat**   
**sakusa has left the chat**   
**kageyama has added sakusa to the chat**   
**sakusa has left the chat**   
**kageyama has added sakusa to the chat**   
**sakusa has left the chat**   
**kageyama has added sakusa to the chat**

**sakusa:** kageyama i will STRANGLE you  
leave me alone

 **kageyama:** no❤️

 **hoshiumi:** LMAOO

 **tsukishima:** i guess the king has game 

**kageyama:** shut the hell up

 **hoshiumi:** I KNEW HE WASN'T A GOODY TWO SHOES  
MIYA WAS WRONG

 **kageyama:** :D

**sakusa has taken a screenshot of the chat**

**suga:** I-  
what the heck?

 **sakusa:** i'm sending these to motoya

 **kageyama:** NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO  
ILL STOP FOLLOWINH YOU I PROMISE  
PLEATSV

 **nishinoya:** KOMORI ISNT SCARY AT ALL  
WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF😭😭

 **kageyama:** HE THINKS IM INNOCENT, I LIKE IT THIS WAY  
NOW HE WON'T IF SAKUSA SENDS THAT SCREENSHOT😭

 **sakusa:** it is confirmed that kageyama likes to be babied

 **suga:** aww that's so adorable

 **kuroo:** aww🥺

 **tanaka:** that's actually really cute aksjks

 **hinata:** HA BABYYAMA

 **kageyama:** BOKE

**sakusa has taken a screenshot of the chat**

**kageyama:** SAKUSA SENPAI PLEASE OH MY GOD

_[9:47 am, Tuesday]_

"BYE EVERYONE!", Koganegawa screeches at the top of his lungs.

"Bye!", several people respond with different pitches of enthusiasm.

"Tsukishima, you're gonna be okay.", Kindaichi says before walking away with Kunimi latched to his side.

Tsukishima bites the inside of his cheek to hide his growing smile. He's really glad that he met so many good people at this camp(even though he would never admit that out loud). He stands there for a few seconds before he hears a snort and looks down to see Hinata chuckling.

"What's so funny, you stupid human tangerine.", Tsukishima says before glaring at Hinata and starting to walk away.

"YAH, YOU'RE SO RUDE!", Hinata says before running after Tsukishima, while Tsukishima keeps walking faster and then he starts running away from Hinata(who chases him until they stop).

_[10:57 am, Tuesday]_

"I'm home.", Tsukishima says in a monotone voice while taking off his shoes and setting them on the side of his doorway.

"Oh Kei! Mom's at the grocery store!", Tsukishima's older brother, Akiteru, says with a smile as he peaks his head out of the kitchen into the doorway where Kei was standing.

"Oh okay.", Tsukishima says with a bored tone until Akiteru takes off his headphones and bonks him on the top of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?", Tsukishima said as he glared at his brother.

"For being so rude to your older brother! It wouldn't kill you to be a little more enthusiastic, would it?", Akiteru says with a fake pout while wrapping the headphones up and putting them on the kitchen island beside him.

"Yes it would, give me my headphones.", Tsukishima says with his hand out.

"Nope, not until you give me a hug.", Akiteru says with a bright smile.

"No.", Tsukishima keeps his hand out with an annoyed expression playing on his face.

"Okay I guess you aren't getting any headphones~", Akiteru says cheekily before picking up the headphones and holding them in his hand.

"Just give me the headphones, Akiteru!", Tsukishima starts raising his voice as the sentence continues.

Akiteru raises an eyebrow before furrowing them in confusion.

"Did something happen? That was kind of out of character for you, Kei.", Akiteru says turning fully towards Tsukishima.

"Maybe something did happen, it doesn't matter.", Tsukishima says rolling his eyes before Akiteru snorts and moved farther into the kitchen.

"Tadashi came over like 30 minutes ago to drop this off.", Akiteru says, opening the refrigerator and giving Tsukishima a strawberry shortcake with a note on it.

The note read in quite neat handwriting, _"Meet me next to the convenience store that Coach Ukai works at, at 11:30 am. We need to talk, I have a lot to say. Sincerely, Yams✨"._

Tsukishima stared at the note for a couple of seconds after reading it as his chest started feeling uncomfortable. With a small sigh, Tsukishima checked the time on the oven.

_11:03 am_

"You have 25 minutes, go.", Akiteru said with a small smile.

"Okay.", Tsukishima said quickly before running out of the door and towards the direction of the convenience store.

_[11:27 am]_

"Yamaguchi!", Tsukishima yelled before trying to catch his breath from running.

"Oh you're here now.", Yamaguchi said quietly, beginning to walk over to the blonde.

"Yeah, um so..", Tsukishima said as he stood up straight and avoided Yamaguchi's eyes.

"Tsukishima Kei, I am so sorry for breaking up with you and", Yamaguchi started before taking Tsukishima hands in his.

"I shouldn't have broken up with you without telling you why and I'm so so sorry for doing that to you. I was, I guess I should say..scared? Confused? I just didn't want to be someone my mother would be disappointed in and I just wanted to not be gay. To be someone "normal". To be accepted with no hesitation, you know? I guess that's why. It had nothing to do with you at all and that's why I told I still loved you. Because I do. I should've just told you at first instead of acting on fear and impulse. I'm sorry..Tsukki.", Yamaguchi explained before exhaling shakily and flicking his eyes up to look at Tsukishima.

They stood holding each other's hands, standing in slightly tense silence.

"Tsukishima-"

Yamaguchi was interrupted by Tsukishima placing his lips softly on his own. Yamaguchi's eyes shot open in shock before reciprocating and wrapping his arms around the tall blonde's neck. Tsukishima responded by holding onto Yamaguchi's waist tightly.

They stayed like that, basking in the other's presence until they needed to catch their breaths. Yamaguchi smiled softly while looking into Tsukishima's eyes and Kei did the same.

"I missed you so much, Tadashi.", Tsukishima said happily.

"I missed you too and I want to date you again, Tsukki, but that's not a good idea is it? Ha.", Yamaguchi said with a lifeless chuckle.

"If your mom says anything rude, you can just stay at my house.", Tsukishima said with a shrug while patting Yamaguchi's head.

"Yeah, you're right. Wait let me do it through text.", Yamaguchi said before pulling out his phone.

"Yamaguchi wha-," Tsukishima said before laughing quietly.

**(yamaguchi and mom private chat)**

_[11:35 am]_

**tadashi:** hey mom?  
i have to tell you something

 **mom:** what happened tadashi?

 **tadashi:** eh  
uh  
well i'm gay  
uh yeah that's it

 **mom:** ..  
oh really?

 **tadashi:** yeah..

 **mom:** okay

 **tadashi** : what  
what do you mean okay?

 **mom:** okay   
as in   
okay?  
i don't mind at all, is what i'm saying  
do you have a boyfriend👀

 **tadashi:** mom! that's embarrassing..

 **mom:** what i just thought i'd ask!  
so you do don't you

 **tadashi:** uhm

"Hey Tsukki, you want to be my boyfriend again?", Yamaguchi said but looking up from his phone.

"I'm assuming it went well? And of course, I would.", Tsukishima said, a small smile on his face with his hands in his pockets because it had started getting chilly outside.

"Good, and yeah it is, she asked if I had a boyfriend, so I just thought I would ask.", Yamaguchi responded happily.

**tadashi:** tsukki's my boyfriend

 **mom:** really?!  
oh okay that good  
i don't have to go through the process of meeting a random dude

 **tadashi:** mom what the heckkk

 **mom:** i am sorry lol  
i love you and support you, tadashi❤️

 **tadashi:** i love you too mom!❤️

"Tsukki! Tsukki! This is the best day of my life, I love you so much.", Yamaguchi said while hugging Tsukishima tightly.

"I love you too, Tadashi.", Tsukishima said before wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi's torso happily.

** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

_[11:49 am, Tuesday]_

**tsukishima added yamaguchi to the chat**

**suga:** thank god

 **kunimi:** YESSSSS

 **kindaichi:** told you it would be fine  
oh now that this has gone great i will ruin everyone's lives once again

 **kageyama:** oh my god what NOW

 **kunimi:** 😼

**kindaichi added oikawa and iwaizumi to the chat**

**oikawa:** oooo what's this?

 **iwaizumi:** sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —  
> hey everyone, this is the last part of the double update i was doing today and i made the chapters longer because i felt bad for keeping you guys waiting! so yeah since i have now added oikawa and iwaizumi, more smaller group chats will begin to be added(mom squad, dad squad, captain squad, future captain squad etc.) i'm really excited to keep doing this story and regular updates 2-3 times a week will be coming soon! everyone, stay safe and have a good day/night! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —
> 
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1.don't matter - hualyeogangsan  
> 2\. wish you were here - superm  
> 3\. the bakery - melanie martinez  
> 4\. marutsuke - given


	8. hinata is a kinkunikage hater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa: anyways back to the issue at hand  
> i'm everyone's favorite setter
> 
> iwaizumi: no you are not
> 
> oikawa: am i your favorite setter iwa-chan?🥺
> 
> iwaizumi: maybe
> 
> oikawa: that's not a no so i'm taking it as a yes :D
> 
> iwaizumi: sigh
> 
> kunimi: kageyama get your mother🙄
> 
> kageyama: who?
> 
> kunimi: oikawa duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's the Miya twins' birthday today, I decided to bless you guys with a double update and Inarizaki being a disaster!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OSAMU AND ATSUMU!!🎉🎉🎉💞

** IM FOXY ** 🦊😌

_[3:01 am, Wednesday]_

**atsumu:** NOW FROM THE TOP

 **osamu:** MAKE IT DROP

 **atsumu:** THATS A WAP THATS A WAP

 **osamu:** NOW GET A BUCKET AND A MOP

 **atsumu:** THATS A WAP THATS A WAP  
IM TALKING

 **osamu:** WAP WAP WAP THATS A WAP THATS A WAP

 **atsumu:** MACARONI IN A POT

 **osamu:** THATS A WAP THATS A WAP UH

 **ren:** what in the fuckin world

 **aran:** why are ya all awake???

 **kita:** go ta sleep.

 **atsumu:** no lmao

 **kita:** ...  
miya atsumu

 **osamu:** oof

 **atsumu:** ...  
..kita shinsuke

 **kita:** oh that's it

**kita has left the chat**

**osamu:** uh oh  
kita's gonna break into our house an kill tsumu

 **suna:** i mean im not complaining i hope he dies❤️

 **atsumu:** im still here   
you guys suck :(

 **suna:** okay and?  
die❤️

 **aran:** suna..don't be mean

 **atsumu:** :(  
i hate this team :(  
OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHI  
ANANANBSBS

 **osamu:** i am witnessin a murder  
it's kinda funny

 **suna:** lol

 **osamu:** oh i forgot sunarin was here

 **akagi:** how do ya forget that a giant is layin on yer couch

 **osamu:** it just slipped my mind i guess

 **suna:** dumbass

 **kosaku:** gross

**atsumu has added kita the chat**   
**kita has changed his name to shinsuke**

**shinsuke:** suna an osamu stop makin out on the couch

 **kosaku:** i fuckin knew it  
nasty asses

 **shinsuke:** kosaku yuto.

 **kosaku:** sorry sorry shinsuke-senpai

 **shinsuke:** s' okay

 **atsumu:** ..  
i just blacked out  
i think shinsuke punched me

 **shinsuke:** no i did not

 **aran:** shin

 **shinsuke:** i didn't

 **aran:** ya did, didn't ya

 **shinsuke:** no  
i   
did  
not

 **akagi:** i'm pretty sure ya did

 **shinsuke:** shut up   
no i didn't   
atsumu's lyin

 **ren:** 🙄

 **aran:** fine since ya won't confess..  
i'm breakin up with ya

 **shinsuke:** :O  
NO NO NO NO WAIT A SECOND  
WAIT ANAHSNSBZ

 **atsumu:** never did i think i would see the day where kita-san keyboard smashed an panicked

 **osamu:** i didn't see it dang it

 **atsumu:** yeah cuz ya were too busy eatin sunarin's face off

 **suna:** 👁👅👁

 **shinsuke:** ARAN ARAN ARAN IM SORRY

 **aran:** c o n f e s s

 **shinsuke:** OKAY OKAY   
I I  
I MAYBE SORTA KINDA HIT ATSUMU  
BUT   
BUT I DIDN'T P U N C H HIM  
I HEADBUTTED HIM   
IN THE  
IN THE FACE  
yeah.

 **aran:** shinsuke, what the heck

 **atsumu:** yer best friend is a butthole aran

 **aran:** i am aware

 **shinsuke:** :/

 **aran:** but i still love 'im

 **shinsuke:** :)

 **akagi:** wait a sec  
by break up ya meant like friend break up  
not like actual break up

 **shinsuke:** ???  
we aren't datin

 **aran:** yeah? we're just friends

 **shinsuke:** yeah

 **aran:** right

 **shinsuke:** uh huh

 **aran:** mmh

 **shinsuke:** ..yeh

 **aran:** ..yeah

 **shinsuke:** ..yep

 **aran:** ..yup

 **shinsuke:** uh..y e a h

 **ren:** okay both of ya shut up oh my fuckin god

 **aran:** sorry

 **shinsuke:** okay im goin back home now, everyone go ta sleep.  
aran, come over

 **aran:** mkay

 **akagi:** i-  
they're so oblivious it hurts

 **ginjima:** sigh

 ** volleyball idiots ** 👁👄👁

_[7:30 pm, Wednesday]_

**oikawa:** hello everyone!!  
your favorite setter has arrived✨

 **iwaizumi:** who's favorite setter

 **oikawa:** everyone's duh

 **dadchi:** that's where you are wrong

 **bokuto:** YEAH AKAASHI'S IS MY FAVORITE SETTER

 **akaashi:** thank you, bokuto-san

 **kuroo:** yeah and kenma's my favorite setter😚

 **kenma:** die

 **kuroo:** okay

 **kenma:** WAIT NO WAIT KUROO I SWEAR TO GOD

 **kuroo:** you told me to die, i am doing you and the whole world a favor :)

 **kenma:** NO NO I WAS JOKING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE IM SORRY  
THAT WAS A BAD JOKE   
TETSUROU

 **kuroo:** aww i love you too kenma🥺

 **kenma:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **yaku:** kuroo, you doing okay?

 **kuroo:** if you want me to be honest, no   
but i'm feeling better now because of kenma

 **lev:** WE LOVE YOU KUROO-SENPAI❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **kuroo:** i-  
lev thank you :)

 **suga:** aww that was so sweet, i want to cry😭

 **dadchi:** he's crying

 **suga:** shut up

 **tsukishima:** pfft

 **kuroo:** omfg tell daishou to shut the hell up i swear  
he won't stop whining about mika  
oh he stopped  
THEY'RE GONNA HANG OUT NOW??

 **oikawa:** BRUH THEY JUST BROKE UP LMAO

sigh

anyways back to the issue at hand  
i'm everyone's favorite setter

 **iwaizumi:** no you are not

 **oikawa:** am i your favorite setter iwa-chan?🥺

 **iwaizumi:** maybe

 **oikawa:** that's not a no so i'm taking it as a yes :D

 **iwaizumi:** sigh

 **kunimi:** kageyama get your father🙄

 **kageyama:** who?

 **kunimi:** oikawa duh

 **kageyama:** wut  
sugawara-san is my father  
not oikawa-san?

 **oikawa:** tobio's not my son  
ew

 **suga:** "ew" my son one more time and i'm choking your flat ass

 **hinata:** woah

 **yachi:** wow i was not expecting that

 **kiyoko:** calm down suga  
oikawa should know better  
right oikawa?

 **oikawa:** ..

 **kiyoko:** right  
oikawa?

 **oikawa:** yes..

 **kiyoko:** see! it won't be necessary to use violence

 **suga:** okay good😌

 **kunimi:** also oikawa kissed iwaizumi-san  
on the cheek

 **kageyama:** ooooo  
he's still not my father though  
he's yours

 **kunimi:** oh my god  
no he is kindaichi's   
and yours  
matsukawa and hanamaki are my parents  
yours AND kindaichi's are oikawa and iwaizumi-san

 **oikawa:** why does iwa-chan get a "san" but i don't kunimi-chan :(

 **kunimi:** i don't like you   
if you haven't noticed that already

 **kindaichi:** hey kageyama

 **kageyama:** yes?

 **kindaichi:** kunimi said he misses you

 **kunimi:** no i didn't stop lying

 **kindaichi:** he did yesterday  
he said he missed how we all used to hang out and have sleepover's at your house and your sister would put rainbow clips in our hair and we would watch scary movies and when we would eat ice cream sundaes and popcorn while watching the movies.  
yeah he said he misses that

 **kunimi:** you made all of that up

 **kindaichi:** no i didn't  
you said that  
while crying in my arms when you looked at the picture of us three that i have on my desk in my room

 **kunimi:** shut up, yuutarou

 **kindaichi:** 😎

 **kageyama:** ..we can do that again if you want  
only if you guys really want to though  
if you don't really that's o-

 **kunimi:** no we want to

 **tsukishima:** i-

 **kageyama:** okay good, come over now?

 **kindaichi:** now now?  
like right now?

 **kageyama:** yeh

 **kunimi:** okay hold on we're coming

_[15 minutes later]_

**kageyama:** _[kinkunikage.hairclips.img]_

 **sugamama:** AWWWW THATS SO CUTE WTF

 **yachi:** WOW I LOVE THE BLUE PINK AND PURPLE CLIPS OMG  
THATS SO CUTE I CAN'T

 **yamaguchi:** yachi is currently hyperventilating what do i do   
help ajshjshs

 **tsukishima:** you guys are so dramatic omg  
yachi just dropped in the middle of the sidewalk

 **yamaguchi:** tsukki is carrying her on his back now  
 _[tsukiyachi.carrying.img]_

 **kogane:** AWWW SO MUCH CUTENESS

 **aone:** ᶜᵘᵗᵉ

 **goshiki:** I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD THIS CHAT I-  
WAIT BOTH OF THOSE PICTURES ARE SO CUTE

 **yamaguchi:** tsukishima is gonna kill me but you know it's worth it

**sakusa has left the chat**

**kageyama:** oh i forgot i added him here whoops

 **hoshiumi:** kinkunikage  
kinkunikage  
kinkunikage  
kinkunikage  
kinkunikage

 **kageyama:** stop it stop it  
no no no no no no  
kindaichi is dating kunimi already

 **hoshiumi:** and?  
polyamorous relationships exist kageyama

 **futakuchi:** they just became friends again today calm down hoshiumi

 **hoshiumi:** sigh  
fine putacoochie😌

 **futakutchi:** OH FUCK YOU   
YOU STUPID LITTLE SHUTTLECOCK

 **hoshiumi:** I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A SHUTTLECOCK

 **kageyama:** you kinda do hoshiumi-san

 **hoshiumi:** okay fuck it

**hoshiumi changed their name to shuttlecock**

**shuttlecock:** :)

 **kenma:** i mean at least he's embracing it

 **oikawa:** uhm anyways  
kinkunikage  
kinkunikage  
kinkunikage

**kageyama has left the chat**

**iwaizumi:** leave him alone, shittykawa

 **oikawa:** :( iwa-chan

 **kunimi:** :p

**kunimi added kageyama to the chat**

**hinata:** what's kinkunikage?

 **sugamama:** it's a ship name for kindaichi, kunimi and kageyama

 **hinata:** oh they like each other?

 **kageyama:** eh nope

 **kindaichi:** no

 **kunimi:** nah

 **hinata:** ..?  
i'm lost😥

 **suga:** it means that they would look cute as a couple, the three of them

 **hinata:** oh okayy  
i don't ship that then  
did i say it right?

 **yamaguchi:** yeah you did  
but why don't you ship it?

 **hinata:** i dunno  
i think kageyama would look better with someone else

 **akaashi:** oya?

 **kuroo:** oya oya?

 **bokuto:** oya oya oya?

 **kenma:** akaashi i expected better :/

 **akaashi:** i didn't mean to cause that

 **tsukishima:** oh i think i know what's going on here  
hinata, who do you think would look better with the king, huh?

 **hinata:** uhhh i have no clue  
but just  
not them?

 **kunimi:** hinata is a kinkunikage hater  
hinata is a kinkunikage hater  
hinata is a kinkunikage hater

 **hinata:** I'M NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN  
I JUST DON'T LIKE IT :(

 **dadchi:** that's okay hinata  
you don't have to like all of the ships

 **hinata:** ohh okay i get it now

 **ennoSHITa:** so oblivious

 **kinoSHITa:** so adorable

 **narita:** it's hard to watch

 **hinata:** what's hard to watch?

 **asahi: i** t's nothing hinata, don't worry about it

 **hinata:** okay then 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, i watched the new haikyuu episode and i cried when the new intro played and when the episode ended because there were no other episodes to watch. anyways, this chapter i have established 1 more relationship(unfortunately, kenma and kuroo aren't dating at the moment) and i am running with my headcanon that kita is chaotic when he's not at school(which is why he ended up "breaking into" the miya twins house. also, halfway through my multi shipper brain was going tsukkiyamayachi and i don't know what to do sksjjsjj. stan kita shinsuke for clear skin ya'll and drop some recommendations you would like for chapters if you want to! have a good day/night/afternoon and stay safe everyone! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —
> 
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. wanna be myself - mamamoo  
> 2\. tap in - saweetie  
> 3\. Lboxer - stray kids  
> 4\. marutsuke - given  
> 5\. love to hate me - blackpink  
> 6\. hinghing - cignature


	9. atsumu deserves love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa stands up from the dining room table where he was completing his homework and walks into his bedroom to slam his body on his bed. He lays there with his face in his white fluffy pillow for a few seconds silently before letting out the loudest, most high pitched scream, Komori(who was in the living room) had ever heard come out of Sakusa.
> 
> "Kiyoomi, are you okay?", Komori asks concerned before peeking into Sakusa's room and snorting at the position his cousin was in.
> 
> "M'fine.", Sakusa says muffled into his pillow.

** [Twitter] ** ** **

_[10:48 pm,_ _Wednesday]_

**𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐲𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧** **@ miyaosamu**  
alright, insult atsumu challenge go: it's the shitty hair color fer me  
 ** _↻_** **2** **♡** **7** 💬 **9**

𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐭.𝐦𝐛🏐 **@** **sunarintarou**  
it's the bossy and bitchy personality for me

 **𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐬** 🤢 **@ sakusakiyoomi**  
it's the being extremely sensitive but covering that part of you because you're too scared of abandonment for me

 **𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐮** **-** **𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧** **@ oikawatooru**  
it's the not deserving #1 setter for me

 **𝐠𝐢𝐧** **<** **𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲** **𝐭𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝** **@ ginjimahitoshi**  
it's the callin your fans pigs for me

 **𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧** **@ miyaatsumu**  
ya guys are so mean :(( im not that bad right?  
↳ **𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧** **@ miyaatsumu**  
right? :(  
↳ **𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲** **.** **𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐨** **@ kageyamatobio**  
you're not bad at all atsumu-san, don't listen to them!!  
↳ 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧 **@ miyaatsumu**  
aww thank ya tobio-kun <3  
↳ 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲.𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐨 **@ kageyamatobio**  
you're welcome atsumu-san <3

 ** IM FOXY ** 🦊😌

 _[1:29 am,_ _Thursday_ _]_

**atsumu:** everyone's bein mean ta me  
it's not fair  
it's not :(  
why is everyone so mean ta me?  
does everyone hate me that much?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
i guess they do  
i'm gonna sleep now  
goodnight self haha  
ha  
ha   
that wasn't funny  
lol imagine if someone loved me  
HAHA funny joke tsumu  
thanks tsumu  
hahahhahahahahhahahha  
i'm cryin now  
hah a  
ah ha ha a a  
why do ya seek validation at these times, ya know they're not ignorin ya, they're just sleepin cuz we have school tomorrow, but it hurts anyway right?  
that's normal right?   
i mean i think so  
samu's mean  
suna's mean  
gin's mean  
sakusa's mean  
oikawa's mean  
i only like tobio-kun cuz he makes me feel like if i jumped off of my balcony someone would care  
hmph  
i'm havin a mental break down an samu is on the bunk bed above me  
i dunno if i should bother him or just cry myself to sleep  
after 3 minutes i have decided i will just sleep it out

 **osamu:** tsumu

 **atsumu:** samu :o   
yer awake

 **osamu:** i wasn't sleepin idiot

 **atsumu:** oh okay.  
soooo  
eh  
goodnight now

 **osamu:** tsumu?

 **atsumu:** we have school tomorrow go ta sleep

 **osamu:** tsumu

 **atsumu:** sunarin's on the couch again

 **osamu:** i know that tsumu

 **atsumu:** oh okay  
i'm gonna sleep now

 **osamu:** tsumu

 **atsumu:** w h a t  
where were ya when i needed someone to tell me i was needed?  
ya said ya were awake the whole time so  
what were ya waitin for?  
me to open the balcony window?  
i don't get ya

 **osamu:** tsumu, i'm so sorry  
i love ya

 **atsumu:** ew🤢

 **osamu:** oh my god

 **atsumu:** was just jokin  
love ya too

 **osamu:** yer cryin again

 **atsumu:** i'm emotional  
i don't think i'm goin ta school tomorrow  
er today since it's early in the mornin

 **osamu:** yer not?

 **atsumu:** yeh

 **osamu:**  
.  
.  
.  
.

seriously, tsumu

 **atsumu:** i'm waitin here  
with my arms wide open

 **osamu:** i see that

 **atsumu:** 🤗

 **osamu:** 🤗

_[author note: they hugged in real time btw(that's what the emoji's were for)]_

**osamu:** go ta sleep

 **atsumu:** mkay

** [Delete Tweet] **

**[Are you sure?]**

**_[Yes]_** [No]

** 2nd generation captains ** 🍊

**moniwa added atsumu, futakuchi, kenma, akaashi, komori, yahaba, terushima, shirabu, and sachiro to the chat**

_[11:27 am,_ _Thursday_ _]_

**terushima:** WOOF WOOF WOOF BARK BARK

 **kenma:** i hate it here already and the chat was just made 1 minute ago

 **atsumu:** AYE KENJI AYE

 **futakuchi:** AYE ATSUMU AYE

 **atsumu:** 😚

 **futakuchi:** 😚

 **terushima:** that's kinda sus👀

 **ennoshita:** i swear terushima yuuji  
i will shove a whole entire thick ass 600 page chapter book up your stupid asshole if you don't stop being a dumbass dickwad

 **akaashi:** all hail god ennoshita

 **terushima:** IM SORRY???  
WHAT DID I DO?  
IM CONFUSED

 **ennoshita:** YOU FUCKING SUCK

 **kenma:** dick  
he sucks dick

 **terushima:** fuck you

 **futakuchi:** when will terushima come to terms with the fact that he is not straight  
and that he is b i s e x u a l

 **terushima:** no i am not  
you guys are mean :(

 **atsumu:** i feel like i said that like 10 hours ago

 **ennoshita:** you did  
i saw the tweet  
it's gone now though

 **atsumu:** oh it is  
yayyy :D

 **futakuchi:** aww atsumu is so cute🥺

 **atsumu:** thank ya kenji🥺

 **futakuchi:** you're welcome🥺

 **shirabu:** you all are annoying as hell

 **yahaba:** says the one with the ugly ass shitty bangs

 **sachiro:** why do you guys curse so much?

 **shirabu:** why are you so fucking ugly?

 **sachiro:** hey >:(

 **atsumu:** AYE AYE AYE KENJIROU  
DON'T MESS WITH MY MIDDLE BLOCKER

 **shirabu:** first of all: don't call me by my given name  
second of all: he's not your middle blocker, you guys aren't even on the same team

 **futakuchi:** we're all besties!!

 **atsumu:** 😚

 **sachiro:** 🥰

 **futakuchi:** 😚

 **shirabu:** oh my  
oh my god

 **moniwa:** oh crap i forgot to leave, whoops😬

**moniwa has left the chat**

**kenma:** oh hey, you know what i just found out, komori

 **komori:** yeah?  
what is it?

 **kenma:** 😼

 **komori:** what are the you and kiyoomi gossiping about NOW?

 **kenma:** you have a crush on your captain lmao

 **komori:** OH I SWEAR TO GOD   
IM GONNA KILL HIM

 **atsumu:** no don't kill omi-omi

 **yahaba:** the fuck is an omi-omi

 **atsumu:** kiyoomi is omi-omi :p

 **kenma:** atsumu, he said if you call him that one more time, when you guys get to where nationals is being held, he's gonna strangle you from behind the building, so inarizaki won't have their starting setter

 **shirabu:** pfft

 **yahaba:** rejection at its finest lmao

 **atsumu:** fuck off cream puff, you have a crush on someone with rabies🙄

 **futakutchi:** OH MY AJSHSJSNNSN

 **sachiro:** LMAOO

 **terushima:** KANSJSBBZ POOR YAHABA

 **yahaba:** >:( 🦶🦶🦶🦶🦶🦶

 **shirabu:** hey ennoshita

 **ennoshita:** yes?

 **shirabu:** how does it feel to have a crush on someone who's straight and has a crush on somebody else lol

 **sachiro:** DAMN

 **kenma:** big oof

 **akaashi:** f in the chat for ennoshita chikara

 **atsumu:** f

 **futakuchi:** f

 **terushima:** f

 **sachiro:** f

 **ennoshita:** okay stop it now  
N E WAYS  
who do you all have a crush on?

 **atsumu:** omi-kun

 **futakuchi:** aone

 **terushima:** no one :p

 **shirabu:** lucky  
semi-san

 **sachiro:** nobody at the moment

 **komori:** iizuna-senpai

 **kenma:** kuroo

 **yahaba:** kyoutani

 **akaashi:** bokuto-san

 **kenma:** i'm like 100% sure he's in love with you

 **akaashi:** no he is not

 **atsumu:** i don't even live near ya guys and i can see that bokuto-san likes ya

 **kenma:** EXACTLY   
he's not even trying to hide it  
stupid keiji  
keiji stupid

 **akaashi:** KENMA KENMA KENMA

 **kenma:** KEIJI KEIJI KEIJI

 **shirabu:** what in the world

 **sachiro:** it's called having friends shirabu  
obviously you can't relate

 **atsumu:** OOOOHHHH

 **futakuchi:** BURRNNNN

 **sachiro:** :D

 **shirabu:** suck my ballsack hirugami

 **sachiro:** nah sorry

 **yahaba:** LMAOO

 **ennoshita:** JAJSJSHSBSB

 **shirabu:** i have no comeback  
i'm am tired

 **sachiro:** 😎

 ** All Japan ** 😼

_[5:57 pm, Thursday]_

**kageyama:** we're leaving for tokyo tomorrow early in the morning

 **chigaya:** ooh i forgot you guys are going to nationals

 **komori:** aww chigaya :(  
do you think you can watch the games at your school?

 **chigaya:** yeah i can!

 **atsumu:** yayy

 **hoshiumi:** i swear if i get to play against any of you guys, you're going d o w n

 **atsumu:** yeah like we'd let ya do that

 **sakusa:** you're all gonna lose   
itachiyama is going to win obviously

 **kageyama:** honestly karasuno could beat you all since we beat shiratorizawa  
but pop off i guess

 **komori:** I-

 **chigaya:** akjsjsjs

 **atsumu:** gettin all confident now ain't we tobio-kun

 **kageyama:** :D

 **sakusa:** i still have no idea how you guys beat shiratorizawa  
pretty sure it was luck though

 **kageyama:** it was not

 **sakusa:** go cry about it  
it was pure luck  
you guys were both 1 point away from winning  
it was luck

 **komori:** kiyoomi's salty because you beat his precious first love w a k a t o s h i-kun

 **sakusa:** he was not my first love

 **komori:** yeah he was

 **atsumu:** oh god ushijima-san? really omi-kun?

 **komori:** omi omi omi omi omi omi omi omi omi omi

 **sakusa:** oh my god shut up motoya and miya

 **atsumu:** rude omi-omi

 **komori:** no kiyoomi you can't leave the chat

stop whining so loudly

 **sakusa:** IM NOT EVEN OH MY GODDDD  
i hate you all

 **chigaya:** :(

 **sakusa:** except you

chigaya: :)

 **kageyama:** :(

 **sakusa:** okay i kind of hate you but you're tolerable

 **kageyama:** :)

**(sakusa and atsumu private chat)**

_[4:14 pm, Thursday]_

**atsumu:** hey omi-omi?

 **sakusa:** stop calling me that and what do you want?

 **atsumu:** can we do a thing?

 **sakusa:** no

 **atsumu:** ya didn't even let me tell ya yet :(

 **sakusa:** it's not gonna be a good idea  
i already know that

 **atsumu:** now that's where yer wrong omi-kun  
it's a good idea that i got randomly cuz every time ya played music in yer room at the training camp, it was a different style of music each time, which was cool ta me

 **sakusa:** okay and?

 **atsumu:** i want music recommendations from ya  
but only one a day  
and i can give ya one of mine :)

 **sakusa:** ..  
uh sure i guess

 **atsumu:** yay! i swear my music taste isn't that bad omi-omi

 **sakusa:** i feel like it is  
i have very low expectations for you

 **atsumu:** mean omi-kun

 **sakusa:** stop calling me that oh my GOD

 **atsumu:** it's a cute nickname for ya :D  
i gave it ta ya cuz it's cute and yer cute

 **sakusa:** what

 **atsumu:** what?  
i said what i said

 **sakusa:** hold on a minute

_[At Sakusa's house]_

Sakusa stands up from the dining room table where he was completing his homework and walks into his bedroom to slam his body on his bed. He lays there with his face in his white fluffy pillow for a few seconds silently before letting out the loudest, most high pitched scream, Komori(who was in the living room) had ever heard come out of Sakusa.

"Kiyoomi, are you okay?", Komori asks concerned before peeking into Sakusa's room and snorting at the position his cousin was in.

"M'fine.", Sakusa says muffled into his pillow until he collects himself and flips over his phone to respond back to Atsumu.

**sakusa:** okay i'm back

 **atsumu:** ya good?

 **sakusa:** yeah i'm fine  
komori was bothering me

 **atsumu:** oh okay  
soooooo  
startin tomorrow mornin  
we will send each other one song recommendation

 **sakusa:** yeah i guess so

 **atsumu:** that's not a yes er no answer

 **sakusa:** fine, yes

 **atsumu:** yayy okay  
bye bye omi-omi

 **sakusa:** bye miya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi, i am literally projecting my shitty mental health onto atsumu and kuroo and i am very SORRY for that. i have a headcanon where futakuchi, atsumu, and sachiro are really good friends and they go visit each other sometimes on the weekends(and when hoshiumi got invited to the all japan training camp, sachiro got upset and whined about it to his brother until a couple of days before hoshiumi left). 
> 
> also kenma and sakusa best friends, kenma and sakusa best friends, kenma and sakusa best friends, kenma and sakusa best friends, yeah <3\. anyways, i don't particularly want to make this angsty so soon, but uh..I'm thinking about it. 
> 
> ooh also, what do you guys think sakusa and atsumu's playlists are gonna look like?  
> have a good day/afternoon/night, and stay safe everyone! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —
> 
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. pretty savage - blackpink  
> 2\. daldalhae - cignature  
> 3\. crazy over you - blackpink  
> 4\. lovesick girls - blackpink  
> 5\. eyes blue like the atlantic - sista prod ft. subvrbs  
> 6\. ocean eyes - billie eilish


	10. special nishinoya chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tanaka: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TODAY BRO
> 
> nishinoya: I DON'T KNOW BRO  
> I HAVE NO PLANS BRO
> 
> tanaka: WELL WE CAN GO GET GARIGARI-KUN POPSICLES
> 
> nishinoya: OOH YEAH WE CAN  
> MEET ME AT COACH UKAI'S CONVENIENCE STORE IN LIKE 20 MINUTES
> 
> tanaka: OKAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Special Nishinoya Yuu Part(it doesn't take place in the current world, it takes place on when nishinoya's birthday was)]

_[Special Nishinoya Yuu Part(it doesn't take place in the current world, it takes place on when nishinoya's birthday was)]_

[11:47 am, Saturday, October 10th]

**(nishinoya + tanaka private chat)**

**nishinoya:** GUESS WHAT

 **tanaka:** WHAT  
WAIT NO  
I WANNA GUESS

 **nishinoya:** OKAY

 **tanaka:** UH  
UH  
ITS UM  
UHHHHH  
OH ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY

 **nishinoya:** YEAHH

 **tanaka:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!!

 **nishinoya:** THANK YOU BRO!!

 **tanaka:** WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TODAY BRO

 **nishinoya:** I DON'T KNOW BRO  
I HAVE NO PLANS BRO

 **tanaka:** WELL WE CAN GO GET GARIGARI-KUN POPSICLES

 **nishinoya:** OOH YEAH WE CAN  
MEET ME AT COACH UKAI'S CONVENIENCE STORE IN LIKE 20 MINUTES

 **tanaka:** OKAY

** [Twitter] **

_[12:10 pm, Saturday, October 10]_

**𝐧𝐨𝐲𝐚** **♡** 🏐 **@ nishinoya.yuu**  
ITS MY BIRTHDAY EVERYONE!!🎉🎈🎈  
 _[garigari.popsicles.sodaflavor.with-tanaka.img]_  
 ** _↻_** **4** **♡** **32** 💬 **20**

 **𝐤𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨** **.** **𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐩** **♡** **@ tanaka.ryuu**  
HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYY

 **𝐤𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨** **.** **𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞** ❤️ **@ shimizukiyoko**  
happy birthday, nishinoya-kun!

 **𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞** ☀️ **@ hinatashoyo**  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISHINOYA SENPAIIIII

 **𝐤𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐨** **.** **𝐣𝐞𝐬𝐮𝐬** 🦋 **@ azumane.asahi**  
Happy Birthday, Nishinoya!!

 **𝐤𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐨** **.** **𝐝𝐚𝐝** ✨ **@ sawamuradaichi**  
Happy Birthday Nishinoyaaaaa

 **𝐤𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐨** **.** **𝐦𝐨𝐦** 💕 **@ sugawarakoshi**  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISHINOYAAA

 **𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲** **.** **𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐨** **@ kageyamatobio**  
happy birthday nishinoya-san

 **𝐲𝐚𝐦𝐬** 🥺 **@ yamaguchitadashi**  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST LIBERO

 **𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚** 🦖 **@ tsukishimakei**  
happy birthday, nishinoya-senpai

 **𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐚** **.** **𝐧𝐞𝐤𝐨𝐦𝐀** **@ yamamoto.taketora**  
HAP BIRTH NISHINOYA

 **𝐭𝐨𝐲𝐚** ** < #** **𝟏** **𝐥𝐢𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐨** **@ komorimotoya**  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY FELLOW LIBERO!! :D

 **𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲** **-** **𝐲𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐢** **@ yachihitoka**  
OH HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISHINOYA-SAN!!!

 **𝐞𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐓𝐚** **@ ennoshitachikara**  
happy birthday, idiot

 **𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐨𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐓𝐚** **@ kinoshita.hisashi**  
happy birthday, nishinoyaaa!!

 **𝐍𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐀𝐒** **@ naritakazuhito**  
happy birthday yuu!

**(nishinoya + sugawara private message)**

**sugawara:** NISHINOYAAA

 **nishinoya:** MOMMM

 **sugawara:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY

 **nishinoya:** I DUNNO  
IM WITH RYUU RIGHT NOW AT COACH UKAI'S STORE BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER PLANS

 **sugawara:** well i do😼

 **nishinoya:** I DONT LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT

 **sugawara:** ITS GONNA BE FUN  
BRING TANAKA AND COME TO MY HOUSE

 **nishinoya:** OKAYY

"Ryuu, Suga-san wants us to go to his house for something!", Nishinoya says after putting his phone in his pocket.

"Ooh, I wonder what he has planned~", Tanaka said before devouring the melting popsicle in his hand.

Nishinoya squinted suspiciously at Tanaka before pointing at him.

"You know what the surprise is, don't you?", he says accusingly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Race ya!", Tanaka says looking side to side and pursing his lips before taking off running in the direction of Sugawara's house.

"HEY WAIT UP YOU BUTT.", Nishinoya yelled while chasing after Tanaka's retreating figure.

  
-

"You go in first!"

"No, you go in!"

"No, you! It's your surprise, not mine!"

"But still what if I get murdered?!"

"Why would Sugawara-san murder you?!"

"I don't know!"

"Just go in, yuu!"

"Fine, if I die you're not invited to my funeral!"

Nishinoya huffs before turning the doorknob to Suga's house(which was open, but we don't know why) and walking inside.

"Hello?"

"SURPRISE!!"

Nishinoya gasped in a surprised manner before looking around and seeing the whole volleyball team(including Yachi and Kiyoko) standing around the house.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS AWESOME!", Nishinoya yelled before Asahi put a rainbow party hat on Nishinoya's head and Hinata continuously blew the birthday horn in Tsukishima's ear.

"Happy Birthday, Nishinoya!", a chorus of "happy birthday's" were said across the room and Nishinoya smiled happily.

"THANK YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!", Nishinoya yelled before Tanaka smashed a chocolate frosted cupcake in his face and they play fought in the middle of Suga's living room.

Daichi snorted before a fond smile graced his face.

"What's got you smiling like that, Daichi?", Sugawara said while going over to stand where Daichi was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Nothing, I just..really love this mess of a team.", Daichi said with a calm smile as the chaos in the living spread to some the other members on the team.

"Hmm..me too.", Sugawara responded before chuckling softly.

"This is the best birthday ever!!"

[my twitter <3](https://twitter.com/kpopmasquito)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —  
> HEY HEY HEY!! It was Nishinoya's birthday yesterday and I wrote the chapter yesterday, but I'm an idiot and I forgot to post it :(. It's a lot shorter compared to my usual chapters but I didn't know how to make it longer, I'm sorry. BUT ANYWAYS, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY NISHINOYA, and I hope you have a good day/night/afternoon! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —
> 
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Tokyo Love Hotel - Rina Sawayama  
> 2\. Lonely Eyes - Lauv  
> 3\. I'm so tired - Lauv ft. Troye Sivan  
> 4\. Jungle - BVNDIT


	11. Q & A QUESTIONS??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY

HEY HEY HEY

SO MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A WEEK (10/18) AND I WAS THINKING THAT I WOULD DO A Q & A CHAPTER FOR QUESTIONS YOU HAVE FOR ME!! YOU DON’T HAVE TO ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BUT, IF YOU CAN PLEASE DO. I’m gonna stop yelling now, um please ask questions, okay bye bye now! 

(Also if you do want to ask questions, just type them in a comment on this chapter!)

(ALSO ALSO, I plan on making a chapter with questions you want to ask the characters, but not yet!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people actually drop questions because if not, that’s kinda embarrassing on my part lol😭


	12. fukunaga likes bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiryuu: sakusa go to class
> 
> sakusa: but i don't want to :(
> 
> aran: please  
> ya need ta get good grades
> 
> sakusa: but i play volleyball  
> what's the point?
> 
> aran: ugh  
> ya sound like atsumu
> 
> sakusa: ew
> 
> ushijima: I thought you were quite fond of Atsumu, Kiyoomi-kun?
> 
> sakusa: wakatoshi-kun really?
> 
> ushijima: That's what you said.

**(** **sakusa and atsumu private chat)**

_[7:53 am, Friday]_

**atsumu:** OMI-KUN  
OMI   
OMI   
OMI   
OMI OMI  
KIYOOMI-KUN  
KIYOOMI  
SAKUSA KIYOOMI  
S A K U S A  
:(((((((((((((  
:((((((((((((  
:(((((((((((  
:((((((((((

 **sakusa:** OH MY GOD  
what

 **atsumu:** OMIIIII  
ITS FRIDAY

 **sakusa:** Yes I am aware of this fact

 **atsumu:** RIGHT AN YESTERDAY WAS THURSDAY

 **sakusa:** Yeah you dumbass obviously

 **atsumu:** rude >:(  
anywaysss  
you have ta send me a song now  
i'm gonna send ya one too!

 **sakusa:** ah right

 **atsumu** : rude, ya forgot  
how could ya :(((

 **sakusa:** ugh those sad faces are weird

 **atsumu:** :(((((

 **sakusa:** stop it miya

 **atsumu:** :((((((((((((

 **sakusa:** omfg  
really?

 **atsumu:** ...  
yes

 **sakusa:** jesus christ  
 _atsumu_  
i am sorry i forgot about the song thing we were supposed to do

 **atsumu:** OMI OMI :DDDDD  
OKAY I FORGIVE YA

 **sakusa:** sigh  
what's your song called?

 **atsumu:** okay it's called play date by melanie martinez(add the link on ao3)  
what's yer's?

 **sakusa:** mine is called 100 Ways by Jackson Wang(add link on ao3)

 **atsumu:** okayy i'll listen ta it  
i'm excited :D

 **sakusa:** i'm not

 **atsumu:** my song choice is great omi omi >:(

 **sakusa:** fine fine whatever

_[After they listen to the songs]_

**sakusa:** so..

 **atsumu:** i hated it

 **sakusa:** i-   
what now?

 **atsumu:** it was boring  
an anti climatic  
for me at least

 **sakusa:** I am shaking in anger   
that's such a good Jackson Wang song  
i hate you omg

 **atsumu:** hey that's mean >:(  
i still love ya anyway😎

 **sakusa:** omfg stop flirting with me

 **atsumu** : no omi omi   
why would i do that?

 **sakusa:** you're leading me on  
stop it

 **atsumu:** no i am not  
i like ya >:(  
a lot :D

 **sakusa:** i don't believe you

 **atsumu:** when we go ta   
nationals on sunday  
can we talk about it?

 **sakusa:** fine i guess  
i liked the song by the way  
it was weird and i didn't really understand it much  
there were a lot of metaphors  
please tell me that you know what a metaphor is, miya

 **atsumu:** i'm not THAT stupid omi-kun  
an yes the song is literally a metaphor  
the song title  
80% of the lyrics, but that's what makes it good  
it's not completely literal so i like it

 **sakusa:** huh..  
you think hard about this stuff huh

 **atsumu:** when i'm trapped in my thoughts sometimes  
i like to think about what songs mean an what the themes are   
very ooc for me but yeh

 **sakusa:** wow  
you're very weird

 **atsumu:** omi-kun   
i just poured my heart out an ya have the audacity to call me weird  
:(

 **sakusa:** it's a good kind of weird, i like it

 **atsumu:** ooh yayyy  
my first compliment from omi omi  
8:10 am on 1/2/XX  
this is a good memory

 **sakusa:** i hate you so much omg

 **atsumu:** and i love ya  
ah i have to walk to school now  
bye omi-kun  
have a good day  
love ya!!

 **sakusa:** bye miya  
 _..love you too/_  
 _..love yo/_  
 _..lo/_  
have a good day too

** Top 5 Spiker Bishesss ** 🤪

_[8:37 am, Friday]_

**aran:** koutarou really?  
ya had to change the group chat name?

 **kiryuu:** yeah seriously?

 **ushijima:** i am also very confused

 **sakusa:** ..

 **kiryuu:** sakusa go to class

 **sakusa:** but i don't want to :(

 **aran:** please  
ya need ta get good grades

 **sakusa:** but i play volleyball  
what's the point?

 **aran:** ugh  
ya sound like atsumu

 **sakusa:** ew

 **ushijima:** I thought you were quite fond of Atsumu, Kiyoomi-kun?

 **sakusa:** wakatoshi-kun really?

 **ushijima:** That's what you said.

 **sakusa:** oh my god

**aran took a screenshot of the chat**

**sakusa:** OH MY GOD  
I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING STOP IT  
STOP IT NOW

 **aran:** that's not a nice way ta ask fer something kouhai

 **sakusa:** KOUHAI I-  
OMGGGG  
SOMEONE SAVE ME IM DYING

 **kiryuu:** you have got to be the most dramatic second year i've ever met in my life

 **aran:** an that's saying a lot because ya don't look like ya would be dramatic

 **sakusa:** i hate all of you  
don't send it please aran :((

 **aran:** fine  
because i'm a good person

 **sakusa:** try again

 **aran:** nope  
now i'm sending it

 **sakusa:** NO NO NO IM SORRY  
ARANNNNN PLEASE

 **aran** : i was jokin but oh my god

 **kiryuu:** if he likes you and you like him, why won't you date him??  
i'm so lost

 **sakusa:** i'm just scared and i don't really like him that much

 **aran:** who are ya trying ta lie ta right now

 **bokuto:** SAKUATSUUUU

 **sakusa:** s i g h

 **ushijima:** Wait, I wanted to say something before we force Kiyoomi-kun to go to class

 **sakusa:** >:(

 **bokuto:** ooh what's up Ushiwaka?!!

 **kiryuu:** this is a surprise

 **ushijima:** I just wanted to say that you guys should all try your hardest at Nationals. I am sad that I can't go to nationals with you guys, but I wish the best for you all. Good luck this weekend you all.

 **kiryuu:** aww ushijima..that was so nice

 **aran:** i was not expectin that one, but we'll do our best ushijima

 **bokuto:** YEAH!!

 **sakusa:** we'll try our hardest wakatoshi-kun

 **ushijima:** I wouldn't have expected any less from you guys. Also Kiyoomi, go to class.

 **sakusa:** aww, do i have to?

 **ushijima:** yes, yes you do

 **sakusa:** fine fine i'll go now

** NEKOMAAA ** ❤️✨

_[3:45 pm, Friday]_

**yaku:** okay who left all of the volleyballs out on the floor

 **kuroo:** not me, i was with kenma

 **kenma:** it was kuroo

 **kuroo:** what-

 **yaku:** kuroo, are you serious???

 **kuroo:** it wasn't me!  
i was the first one to leave!  
with kenma of course😍

 **kenma:** sigh  
i hate you

 **kuroo:** no you do not, but sure kenma🤪

 **shibayama:** @ fukunaga  
can i have a banana?

 **fukunaga:** no no no  
they are mine  
all mine  
for me  
and me  
o n l y

 **shibayama:** aww :(  
i forgot to have breakfast and i'm hungry

 **kai:** how did you manage to forget to eat breakfast??

 **shibayama:** i dunno  
i just forgot

 **inuoka:** more like they were trying to skip breakfast but they didn't think they were gonna get hungry later

 **shibayama:** shut upppp :((((

 **kenma:** yuuki

 **shibayama:** yes?

 **kenma:** you use  
actually never mind i'll private message you  
hold on

 **shibayama:** o k?

**(kenma + shibayama private chat)**

**kenma:** yuuki  
what are your pronouns?

 **shibayama:** huh  
what  
what

 **kenma:** inuoka was calling you by "they"  
so i'm asking what your pronouns are

 **shibayama:** ah  
um  
i  
i  
there are more than one set   
of them..

 **kenma:** that's okay!  
if you don't want to share that okay, I just want you to be comfortable.

 **shibayama:** oh no it's okay!  
um  
i use  
they/them  
buns/bun  
she/her  
and he/him with everyone else who do not know my pronouns

 **kenma:** omg  
yuuki

 **shibayama:** huh?

 **kenma:** i use she/her when i feel like it  
like  
how do i explain this?  
uh like when i feel like i want to be a girl  
i guess that's how i would describe it

 **shibayama:** like genderfluid?

 **kenma:** yes yes that's the word

 **shibayama:** GASP  
THATS WHEN I USE THEM TOO :D

 **kenma:** YAYYY :D

 **shibayama:** i'm so happy!!   
there isn't anyone i can really relate to with my pronouns and being genderfluid and stuff like that  
and some people find it controversial :/  
that's why i like to keep it a secret and i only told inuoka because it kinda ended up slipping out

 **kenma:** ahh that makes sense  
i'm happy i can be someone you can relate to, if you ever want to hang out and talk, just text me or ask me during practice!

 **shibayama:** okay!  
thank you kenma-san!

 **kenma:** you're welcome, yuuki!

"Kuroo, I'm gonna sit with Yuuki on the bus when we go to nationals tomorrow.", Kenma says after sitting on the ground on the Nekoma gym.

"Hm, why? Oh is about what you guys talked about in private message?", Kuroo said before handing Kenma an apple pie he got from a bakery store from his backpack.

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you so you don't go screaming and whining tomorrow.", Kenma said while biting a piece of the pie and eating it.

"I do not whine and scream.", Kuroo looked over at Kenma, who in response raised his one of his eyebrows in a "are you sure about that?" way.

Kuroo just rolled his eyes and went over to where Kenma was sitting. He sat next to Kenma and leaned over to lay his head in Kenma's lap. Kenma smiled softly and poked slowly at Kuroo's face. Kuroo closed his eyes and grabbed one of Kenma's hands that rested on his(Kuroo's) face. They stayed in comfortable silence for around 5 minutes before Kuroo's phone pinged loudly from his pocket.

Kuroo groaned before taking a look at whatever notification he had received.

**(kuroo + daishou private chat)**

**Snake Bastard🐍💚:** Tetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE, how are you guys and I hope you guys are safe and well! For the two Sakuatsu songs, I like them both, but I tried to think in Atsumu and Sakusa's pov and I don't think that Atsumu would listen to a song like 100 Ways lol. Also, I realize I should probably share my pronouns which are, she/they/bun(which is where I suddenly got the idea to do Genderfluid Shibayama instead of Hinata)! Next chapter Kuroken!! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —
> 
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Good Good - ONF  
> 2\. Feelings - Lauv  
> 3\. You never know - Blackpink  
> 4\. Heather - Conan Gray  
> 5\. Mean It - Lauv  
> 6\. Breakthrough - Super Beaver


	13. i think kuroo and daishou best frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're dating Daishou?"
> 
> "What?", Kuroo looked up from his position on Kenma's lap.
> 
> "You're dating Daishou. You guys said I love you to each other.", Kenma couldn't help but feel a little hurt. First, he had a clearly(not really) one-sided crush on his best friend and said best friend didn't even tell him he was dating someone. 
> 
> Pure betrayal.

**(kuroo + daishou private chat)**

**Snake Bastard🐍💚:** Tetsu

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** yea

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** what ya doin

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** i'm laying on the floor with kenma

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** aww that's cute  
and nasty  
but still cute

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** you are so annoying   
what do you want you snake bastard

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** jeez so pissy  
anyways i think one of my idiots likes one of your idiots

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** ?  
which one of your idiots and which one of my idiots?

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** i don't know their name but they have black hair and it's parted in the middle  
they only came on the court when your libero got injured during our game

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** is it him?

**Snake Bastard🐍💚:** yeah him

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** okay..now which of your idiots?

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** dis one

**Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** ah okay..how did you come up with this conclusion?

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** basically he came up to me like 2 hours ago

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** 2 hours?  
how you guys weren't even in school yet

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** Nohebi has random sleepovers   
at my house   
it's just like "let's go to Daishou's house"  
and then the rest are like "okay"  
so i cant refuse by that point

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** huh that's kinda interesting   
and unexpected

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** i'm a good captain

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** you mean former captain

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** fuck off  
anyways 2 hours ago  
he came up to me and said remember that other libero on nekoma's team  
and i was like no, but then i thought about it  
and i had a very vague image in my head, so i was like nevermind i remember and he was like okay

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** omfg get to the fucking point

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** alright jeez  
basically he said that that libero guy was really cute and apparently some how, my idiot got his number?? i don't know how, but yeah he said he's really cute and that was it  
very ooc, nao-chan doesn't show emotion

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** you texted me just for that?

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** kind of a heads up/warning if your little libero ends up with a boyfriend ;)

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** keep that snake a w a y from my child

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** hey hey hey  
nao-chan is sweet  
he's a whole baby, a stoic baby :)

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** hm..info

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** Kuguri Naoyasu  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: September 9, 1996  
Height: 5'11 (180 cm)  
Volleyball Position: Outside Hitter  
Parents: Hiroo Koji & Daishou Suguru

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** hm..  
seems acceptable to me  
i have to talk to yaku though

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** i don't think that's gonna go well

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** i just have to be serious about it, and he'll probably be fine with it

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** i hope so  
now..info

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** Shibayama Yuuki  
Age: 16  
Birthdate: December 16, 1996  
Height: 5'4 (162 cm)  
Volleyball Position: Libero  
Parents: Yaku Morisuke & Kuroo Tetsurou

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** aww he's so tiny🥺

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** that sounds menacing and creepy coming from you

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** omg  
will we ever be able to have a civil conversation, Tetsurou?

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** what??

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** oh shit   
i didn't mean to send that sorry

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** it's okay  
it's nice to know you have a cute, vulnerable side :)

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** now now tetsu  
slow your roll with the flirting, i might fall for you again😍

**Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:**

**Snake Bastard🐍💚:** fuck you go talk to your pudding head🙄

 **Rooster Bastard🐔❤️:** gladly😌  
love you idiot <3

 **Snake Bastard🐍💚:** love ya too dumbass <3

"You're dating Daishou?"

"What?", Kuroo looked up from his position on Kenma's lap.

"You're dating Daishou. You guys said I love you to each other.", Kenma couldn't help but feel a little hurt. First, he had a clearly(not really) one-sided crush on his best friend and said best friend didn't even tell him he was dating someone.

Pure betrayal.

"Huh", Kuroo sat up all the way and faced Kenma. "We're just friends who bicker a lot, a lot. We aren't dating, I definitely would have told you about it.", Kuroo responded.

"But he said he might fall for you _again_ , so if you aren't dating _now_ , you guys _did_ date before.", Kenma replied emphasizing certain words in his sentence.

"He had a crush on me before, he asked me out in first year, I think? And I didn't like him so I rejected him..nicely. He didn't talk to me or text me for a week and then I went all the way to Nohebi to confront him. He explained himself, we hugged and became "frenemies". That's the story.", Kuroo said reminiscing about that moment in his life.

"Ah, okay that makes sense..", Kenma said quietly.

Kuroo sat there in thought for a couple of seconds and then Kuroo sighed through his nose.

"You okay, Kuroo.", Kenma asked because seeing Kuroo this serious was unnerving.

"Kenma?"

"Yes, Kuroo?"

"Do you want to go out with me? Like, be my boyfriend?" Kuroo asked gulping nervously and fiddling his fingers.

To say that Kenma was shocked was an understatement, he was full-blown confused. His facial expressions ranged from shock to confusion to realization to even more shock.

"Kuroo, are you serious?", Kenma asked wide-eyed.

"I knew you wouldn't want to but I wanted to just..try it out. I hope this won't-"

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Yes...Kenma"

"Why would I reject you? I like you a lot too. I really do, I've liked you for a while now, but I didn't think I stood a chance with you. You're my best friend but you're so out of my league. I have no idea what you see in me, honestly, but I really like you too.", Kenma said holding onto Kuroo's hands and smiling softly.

"Kenma..oh my god. Am I dreaming? You like me back?", Kuroo said with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Nope, I like you back, Kuroo."

"Kenma..", Kuroo said tearing up harshly and Kenma's hands reached over to Kuroo's face.

"Can I kiss you, Kuroo?", Kenma asked quietly while looking Kuroo with a fond look in his eyes.

Not trusting his voice to not crack, Kuroo just nodded jerkingly.

Kenma chuckled softly before placing his lips softly onto the Nekoma captain's own. The tears fell rapidly down Kuroo's face as he kissed his best friend back with the same energy. They held each other, kissing each other softly for a couple of minutes before the door to the gym opened loudly.

"Hello? AHH MY EYES, MY VIRGIN EYES!!", Shibayama covered his eyes with his hands after turning his head and seeing Kenma and Kuroo kissing each other.

"I have bananas.", Fukunaga said while handing one to Shibayama to comfort him.

"Ah, thank you Fukunaga-san.", Shibayama said softly and Fukunaga responded with a nod before glaring at the 2 on the floor.

"Sorry..", the two said, mainly aimed at poor Shibayama.

"It's okay, haha.", Shibayama said before scratching the back of his nape with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Okay, pretend you saw nothing, Kenma and I are dating now and I love him, now start stretching.", Kuroo said putting on his captain face and receiving a blush from Kenma, a shocked expression from Shibayama, and a blank stare from Fukunaga.

"Yes, captain.", the boys near the door said together.

Kenma stood on his tippy toes and placed a kiss on Kuroo's cheek.

"Come on, let's clean your face.", Kenma grabbed Tetsurou's hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone, I decided to bless my readers with some Kuroken because it was just Kenma's birthday(and Kirishima's, but wrong fandom lol) and Kuroken has been on my mind all weekend. N E WAYS, thanks to everyone for the birthday wishes, I teared up and I'll post the chapter with my answers in like 10 minutes. - jade (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> —
> 
> songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Paris in the rain - lauv  
> 2\. Walk you home - NCT Dream  
> 3\. Puzzle Piece - NCT Dream  
> 4\. Chasing fire - lauv


	14. Q & A ANSWERSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANSWERS TO MY Q & A LESS GOOO

HEY HEY HEY, I wasn't sure if the people who asked questions wanted me to put their usernames, so i just didn't put them(but i didn't get any of the same questions so your questions are all different!).

**Question #1:**   
**"How are you! Have a nice day :D"**

I am currently in a pretty good mood this week which is good, and I got cool stuff for my birthday! Have a nice day too! :D

**Question #2:**   
**"sorry it's late but happy birthday!!!! also what's your favorite ship?"**

Thank youuuu!! And my favorite ship I think would have to be Tsukkiyama or Sakuatsu!

**Question #3:**   
**"omg happy birthday fellow libro (libra bro)!!!! how did you get into haikyuu and who's the character you can relate the most to?"**

Thank youuu fellow libro!!! I got into haikyuu I think at the beginning of June this year and I was bored, so I was looking for something to watch on Netflix when it caught my eye. And then...I became obsessed with it basically!! And the character I relate the most to is Yamaguchi!

 **Question #4:**  
 **"Hey hey, happy advance to you** 🥳 **I really enjoy reading the chaotic chat** 😌🤲 **i want to ask questions, who is your favorite team? and in the future, will you make another chat for other teams other than Karasuno's chat?** 😌✊ **"**

Thank youu😌!! I'm glad you are enjoying the chaotic chat! My favorite teams in haikyuu are Inarizaki, Karasuno, and Shiratorizawa. Also, I definitely plan on making another chat for other teams(I think next will be Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai!)

Those were the only questions I received but if you have any other questions for me, you can comment them!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Q & A was really fun even though it was short, once again thank you, everyone, for the birthday wishes and stay safe and have a good day/night!! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ


	15. kiyoomi in pigtails? yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iizuna: i want to cry  
> i can't stand up
> 
> kita: omg you big baby
> 
> kuroo: not this weasel talking😹😹
> 
> daichi: are you okay tsukasa?
> 
> iizuna: i'm doing terrible, but thank you for asking daichi😃  
> cannot believe that my last game in high school ended with my snapping my shitting ankle

** 2nd generation captains ** ** 🍊 **

_[7:17 am, Monday]_

**atsumu:** 😀

 **kenma:** 😀

 **futakuchi:** 😀

 **yahaba:** 😀

 **shirabu:** 😀

 **terushima:** 😀

 **sachiro:** 😯✨

 **futakuchi:** i can't even get mad at him  
he's so cute

 **sachiro:** 😯💛

 **komori:** my captain is dying

 **atsumu:** that sounds fun

 **komori:** yes it does sound fun  
i also aspire to DIE right now

 **kenma:** same

 **akaashi:** same

 **terushima:** same

 **atsumu:** 😀i am tired of livin😀but i have to act sane😀an not depressed😀

😀ta satisfy the people around me😀

 **kenma:** ...

 **akaashi:** ...

 **terushima:** ...

 **ennoshita:** ...do you need a hug?

 **atsumu:** ..yeh

 **ennoshita:** where is the place that inarizaki is staying at?

 **atsumu:** it's like across from where a cafe is..that's the best i can describe

 **yahaba:** weren't you guys just beating the shit out of each other on the court yesterday

 **sachiro:** in volleyball game form

 **ennoshita:** yes we were, but we can pretend that never happened and focus on making sure atsumu doesn't jump off of the roof of the building

 **atsumu:** samu's lookin at me funny  
what if he sees the depression in my head

**shirabu:** the snort i just let out

 **futakuchi:** i'm sorry, atsumu what?😭

 **komori:** i don't think he can see it atsumu

 **atsumu:** ah that's good  
i'm tired

 **ennoshita:** wait wait wait wait wait open the door

 **atsumu:** YAYYY CHIKARA'S HERE :D

 **kenma:** wait that was actually adorable

 **akaashi:** @ atsumu   
i hope you feel better and we love you🥺

 **ennoshita:** atsumu said "thank ya, keiji"  
he's laying on my lap

 **futakuchi:** pics or it didn't happen

 **ennoshita:** ah hold on he moved  
 _[atsumu-chikara-cuddling.img]_

_(I believe in this situation Ennoshita would be the big spoon and Atsumu would be the little spoon)_

**komori:** i'm so upset

 **sachiro:** he looks so sad :(

 **futakuchi:** aww poor baby :(

 **ennoshita:** i have to text you guys later, we're just gonna talk about some stuff

 **komori:** okayy

 **terushima:** i hope he's gonna be okay

 **sachiro:** he's strong, he'll be okay, at least in the long run  
maybe not right now

 **futakuchi:** i mean i'm satisfied with that  
as long as i know he won't jump off of a balcony while i'm sleeping

 **yahaba:** dang it sucks that none of us live in hyogo

 **shirabu:** ikr..

 **komori:** ooh it's not much but..let's just drop heart meme pictures for him to see later when he opens up the chat again?

 **shirabu:** that's a good idea to me

 **terushima:** ooh yess

 **kenma:** mkay i'll start

**futakuchi:**

**akaashi:**

**terushima:**

**sachiro:**

**komori:**

**yahaba:**

**shirabu:**

  
** tired captains + moniwa ** 🍞

_[10:31 am, Monday]_

**iizuna:** i want to cry  
i can't stand up

 **kita:** omg you big baby

 **kuroo:** not this weasel talking😹😹

 **daichi:** are you okay tsukasa?

 **iizuna:** i'm doing terrible, but thank you for asking daichi😃  
cannot believe that my last game in high school ended with my snapping my shitting ankle

 **ushijima:** That sounds like it hurts a lot, Tsukasa.

 **iizuna:** it does  
i want death to overcome me  
one of my teammates is telling me to stop crying  
but i CANT  
come back to me when you've snapped your fucking ankle🙄

 **daishou:** pfft-

 **iizuna:** i want motoya  
where is motoya  
my oversized sun baby  
where is he >:(  
also kuroo is sakusa with you guys?

 **kuroo:** yeah he's talking to kenma and shibayama on the floor  
wait  
 _[sakusa-kenma-yuuki-playing-games-onfloor.img]_

 **bokuto:** THEY LOOK SO CUTE AWW  
SJNSJSBSBS USHIWAKA LOOK AT KIYOOMI'S HAIR, HIS PIGTAILS🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **ushijima:** ..  
I agree, he looks very cute with pigtails, but he is cute all of the time, Bokuto.

 **bokuto:** I AGREE USHIWAKA  
KIYOOMI IS VERY CUTE

 **iizuna:** hmm..  
hmm..  
ushijima, i have a question

 **kita:** uh oh

 **daishou:** here we go

 **daichi:** chaos has been released

 **oikawa:** the tension is unbearable

 **kuroo:** what will happen next?

 **iizuna:** ong shut up  
anyways ushijima, can i ask you a question?

 **ushijima:** Yes you may, Tsukasa.  
For some reason though, I think I know what this is about.

 **iizuna:** hmm

 **kita:** hurry up iguana

 **kuroo:** IGUANA HAHAHA

 **oikawa:** SHINSUKE OH MY GOD😭😭

**daishou has changed iizuna's name to iguana**

**iguana:** oh my fucking god  
anyways, ushijima do you have a crush on kiyoomi?

 **ushijima:** Yes.

 **kuroo:** not him saying yes so causally😹😹

**daichi:**

**daishou:** DAICHI SKSKSKSKSK

 **kuroo:** daishou the vsco girl

 **daishou:** fuck off rooster

 **iizuna:** i-  
ushijima you know he likes someone else right?

 **ushijima;** Yes I know that, he came to me for advice. I tried to help him the best that I could, even if it hurt because I want him to be happy.

 **oikawa:** ew

 **kita:** aww that was so cute   
and sad

 **kuroo:** big oof   
ushijima are you okay?

 **ushijima:** Yes I am.  
I need to get ready for school, goodbye everyone.

 **iizuna:** bye ushiiimaaaa

 **daichi:** well that was..something?  
anyways bokuto let's talk about your crush on akaashi😼

 **bokuto:** KABAJABAHAHHAS  
JAGAJAHSHS  
HAGAIWHSHS  
AUGSJSGSH  
WHAT  
I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON AKAASHI  
I  
I  
I UH  
I UHHHHHHHH  
ADMIRE AKAASHI  
YEAH I ADMIRE AKAASHI NOT LIKE LIKE AKAASHI

 **kuroo:** yeah sure you don't🙄

 **bokuto:** I DON'T >:(

 **daishou:** yeah and i'm britney spears

 **iizuna:** lmao

 **bokuto:** HES MY SETTER  
I HAVE THE RIGHT TO ADMIRE AKAAAASHI

 **oikawa:** when he calls you HIS setter🥵🥵

 **iizuna:** oh my god🥵🥵🥵

 **kita:** ew

 **moniwa:** i come back to this and see you all acting like dumbasses

and bokuto being in denial..  
sigh what's new honestly

 **bokuto:** I AM NOT

 **kuroo:** YES YOU ARE

 **bokuto:** NO

 **kuroo:** YES

 **oikawa:** WAIT I CAN DO SOMETHING

** pretty setter squad ** ✨🥇

_[10:54 am, Monday]_

**oikawa:** AKAASHI

 **iizuna:** NO TOORU STOP IT

 **akaashi:** yes oikawa-san?

 **iizuna:** NO NO NO STOP

 **oikawa:** YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON BOKUTO RIGHT

 **atsumu:** well yeah duh  
he screams about how nice bokuto's ass looks every friday like it's a fuckin ritual

 **semi:** someone seems angry

 **atsumu:** fuck off

 **shirabu:** oh shit wait  
are you okay atsumu?  
is ennoshita still with you??

 **atsumu:** yeah he is  
oh also i saw the messages in the other chat, thank you guys🥺i feel better, not good, but better

 **kenma:** that's good!!

 **suga:** what happened atsumu?

 **atsumu:** i was just havin a bad mornin  
im feelin better now

 **oikawa:** ..i feel like this is a bad time to ask for attention

 **atsumu:** no it's okay, too much attention makes me itchy

 **semi:** itchy?

 **atsumu:** yeah❤️

 **kenma:** something about that emoji is sending me rn

 **suga:** ikr😭

 **oikawa:** OKAY SO ANYWAYS  
AKAASHI YOU LIKE BOKUTO RIGHT

 **akaashi:** ...maybe

 **kenma:** why are you trying to lie, i can bring up screenshots right now of you being stupidly in love with bokuto

 **akaashi:** OKAY AND WHAT ABOUT IT  
ITS NOT LIKE HE LIKES ME BACK

 **oikawa:** ...  
should i-

 **iizuna:** no no hush

 **oikawa:** :P

 **akaashi:** but but what if  
wait  
..  
what if  
GA S P  
WHAT IF HE DOES LIKE ME?????

 **atsumu:** pretty sure he does

 **oikawa:** tsukasa baby please🥺

 **iizuna:** you calling me pet names is not gonna work, let them work it out themselves, okay?

 **oikawa:** okayy🥺

 **kenma:** WAIT WAIT  
CHOTTO MATTE  
HOLD ON  
B A B Y???

 **atsumu:** did i miss somethin when i passed out?  
oikawa an iizuna are dating???  
when did  
i  
h u h

 **semi:** i don't remember this part in death note

 **suga:** kageyama just snorted   
that was THAT funny to him

 **kageyama:** stop reporting what i'm doing sugawara-san

 **suga:** no❤️

 **oikawa:** we aren't dating  
we just use pet names with each other because we're lonely and it's fun :D

 **iizuna:** yup

 **atsumu:** cute🥺

 **akaashi:** should i confess to him??  
i don't think i should

 **kenma:** no no no no   
no more setbacks keiji  
do it, you need to

 **akaashi:** i'm scared though

 **kenma:** i know, but we're are 100% that he likes you back, okay?

 **akaashi:** ..okay

 **oikawa:** YOU SHOULD GO FOR IT KEIJI :D

 **suga:** I AGREE

 **iizuna:** ME TOO

 **semi:** DO IT DO IT DO IT

 **akaashi:** OKAY OKAY I WILL  
ILL SEND SCREENSHOTS WHEN IM DONE

 **atsumu:** YAYYY

**(bokuto + akaashi private message)**

_[11:05 am, Monday]_

**akaashi:** uh..bokuto-san?

 **bokuto:** YES AKAASHI????

 **akaashi:** i have to confess something to you

 **bokuto:** :o  
WHAT DID YOU DO AKAASHI???  
ARE YOU HURT AKAASHI???

 **akaashi:** wait no no no  
i'm fine and i'm not hurt  
it's just been on my mind for a while and i wanted to talk about it with you

 **bokuto:** ohhh  
OKAY SO WHAT IS IT??

 **akaashi:** uh  
bokuto-san..i like you

 **bokuto:** !!!  
what  
what   
what  
wat  
ahwt  
waht

 **akaashi:** bokuto-san are you okay?  
i'm sorry i shouldn't have said anythin-

 **bokuto:** WAIT WAIT AKAASHI  
YOU LIKE ME  
LIKE LIKE ME  
LIKE LIKE BOYFRIEND LIKE ME :o

 **akaashi:** 😳  
we aren't dating yet bokuto-san  
but yes that's how i like you

 **bokuto:** YOU SAID YET   
WHICH MEANS WE COULD DATE? :o  
DO YOU WANT TO DATE ME AKAASHI?

 **akaashi:** yes i want to date you bokuto-san

 **bokuto:** holy asahi  
KEIJI YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND NOW :D  
WE ARE BOYFRIENDS  
I AM YOURS   
YOU ARE MINE

 **akaashi:** ☺️i'm happy bokuto-san

_[11:11 am, Monday]_

**bokuto:** ME TOO KEIJI :D  
I LOVE YOU❤️❤️💕💕💕💕🤍🤍❤️❤️🤍🤍💕

 **akaashi:** I love you too, Bokuto-san❤️❤️❤️

 ** pretty setter squad ** ✨🥇

 **akaashi:** _[screenshots(3)]_  
I FUCKING DID IT  
I HAVE A BOYFRIEND OH MY GOD

 **kenma:** AAAAAA KEIJI KEIJI KEIJI

 **akaashi:** KENMA KENMA KENMA

 **atsumu:** aww i'm happy for you, akaashi🥺

 **akaashi:** thank you atsumu🥺  
i'm crying i'm so happy

 **suga:** that's so adorable  
they're growing up👁💧👄💧👁

 **oikawa:** ew suga what is that😭😭

 **suga:** me right now😾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII GUYS!! I haven't posted in like 2 weeks almost because I've been really stressed out with school and I'm planning on making another haikyuu story and posting it here on ao3! I think updates will be slower, so like once or twice a week, so I'm really sorry about that :(. But I'm letting this story go to waste so don't worry and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, I will gladly write them. Also, I've been thinking..that I should do 4-8 training camp chapters and pretend that after nationals, all of the teams were invited to a training camp for the end of the school year! So I'm definitely doing that, and yeah that's all. I hope everyone is safe and happy and I hope you have a good day/night/afternoon! - jade (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ
> 
> another thing, uh i didn't listen to any songs while writing this chapter :(  
> but i would recommend listening to, I can't stop me by TWICE :D


	16. moniwa is the cutest boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WOAHHH THIS IS AWESOME!!", Bokuto screeched when he walked into the dorm building.
> 
> "Yeah, this is actually pretty cool. I was expecting some low budget shit.", Daishou said while tapping idly on his phone.
> 
> The captains all walked into the building and settled in the living room area. Kita lightly scanned the area before he noticed a black and orange envelope sitting flat on the stairs. The envelope was accompanied by 2 multicolored boxes, a big one, and a medium-sized one.
> 
> "What's this?", Kita said as he picked up the envelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the start of the haikyuu field trip part of this story! enjoy!

"Tsumu', where are ya goin'?", Osamu asked as his brother started walking away from the rest of the Inarizaki team.

"I'm gonna go say hi ta my friends!", Atsumu said with a smile on his face as he ran off in the other direction.

"What'd he say he was doin'?", Kita asked Osamu quietly.

"He's gonna say hi to his friends? I don't know what friends he has other than us, but yeah.", Osamu responded with an eye roll.

Kita nodded firmly before lazily climbing onto Aran's back and draping himself over him.

"They are so..gross.", Suna provided with his phone out recording.

"An' oblivious.", Ginjima added.

"An' just..very very stupid..", Akagi ended with a dramatic sigh.

Meanwhile, Atsumu was looking around for his friends(which he very much did have, thank ya Samu). Atsumu stopped looking around when he spotted a tiny wing spiker walking on the sidewalk.

**(atsumu and hoshiumi private chat)**

**atsumu:** look up babe

 **hoshiumi:** ?

(headcanon that atsumu and hoshiumi call each other pet names because why not ;P)

The tiny 2nd year looked up from his phone and ran full speed at Atsumu with a large smile on his face.

"MIYAAAA!!!", Hoshiumi screamed before leaping at Atsumu, forcing Atsumu to grab him and pick him up.

Atsumu spun Hoshiumi around for a couple of seconds before setting him down.

"I'M SO EXCITED!!", Hoshiumi said while jumping up and down.

"I know, me to- OMI OMI, MOTOYA!!", Atsumu said before waving both of his arms energetically at the two Itachiyama students.

Komori ran towards Atsumu and Hoshiumi, before he turned back around, grabbed Sakusa's arm and pulled him towards the other two.

"Hi guys!!", Komori said happily before he let go of Sakusa's arm.

Atsumu, Hoshiumi, and Komori talked about random things for a couple of minutes before Sakusa began wobbling back and forth while standing up.

"Omi-omi, are ya okay?", Atsumu asked concerned.

Kiyoomi didn't respond and just leaned over onto Komori's shoulder.

"This idiot decided to stay up until 2 in the morning watching different volleyball games. I even told him to sleep! He's not a good listener, and he's stupidly stubborn.", Komori said with an eye roll while patting Kiyoomi's head softly.

"Ah..that seems actually pretty in character, not gonna lie.", Hoshiumu said while blinking with a blank expression on his face.

"I see Tobio-kun and Eikichi-kun over there.", Atsumu said as he pointed in the direction of Karasuno and Shinzen's team.

Atsumu waved at them both before they(Kageyama and Chigaya) walked over. Sakusa opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He walked over to Atsumu and pulled on Atsumu's jean jacket sleeve as he looked at him with a confused facial expression before realizing what Sakusa wanted.

Atsumu opened his arms and they hugged each other while Sakusa rested his head on the setter's shoulder.

Komori dramatically sniffled and wiped non-exist at tears out of his eyes.

"I can't believe my baby cousin i-is in love.", he said as the two first years started laughing and Hoshiumi patted Komori's back in sympathy.

"Guys! We have to get with our groups!", Daichi said to the 6 of them.

"Yes!", they all responded(except Kiyoomi).

"Why can't we be in the same group..", Sakusa mumbled through his mask in Atsumu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, omi-kun. I wish we were in the same group too.", Atsumu whispered and peeled Sakusa off of him.

Sakusa looked confused before Atsumu held his hand softly and pulled him to the entrance of the building.

-

"Hm..well..it's telling me on here who's supposed to be in our group, and it's titled, 2nd generation captains..? Yeah, that's what it says.", Komori says(to no one in particular) with his Ipad Pro and his apple pen in his hand as he walked around in circles. "Atsumu, go sit in that corner over there and when I see the people in our group, I'll tell them to go over to you.", Komori continued.

"Ta keep us organized?", Atsumu asked while playing with his fingers.

"Ta keep us organized", Komori nodded with a smile on his face.

Atsumu nodded and walked over to a corner that was away from everyone else. Komori walked away and looked for the other 2nd generation captains from the opposing teams.

"Shohei, Keiji, Akihiko? I'm trying to organize the second-gen captains, so I'm gathering everyone!", Komori said to the 2nd gen captains of the other Tokyo teams while bouncing on his tippy toes.

The other captains nodded and then suddenly they noticed something was off...

"Ah, Bokuto-senpai? Is Akaashi okay?", Fukunaga asked as he turned to see Akaashi snoring softly, while he was flopped on Bokuto's back.

"Oh yeah, he's fine, he was studying a lot last night, so he didn't sleep that much. Which is bad, because I told him that he could study later!", Bokuto explained.

"Ohh okay, can I take him over there?", Komori asked with his arms out, to carry Akaashi over to the spot where Atsumu was located.

"Sure!", Bokuto said as he slowly took Akaashi off of his back and handed him to Komori, who held him and gave his iPad to Seguro. Komori nodded his head over to the right and the three Tokyo boys(and Akaashi, who was basically passed out) walked over to Atsumu.

"Hey, Atsumu? Can you hold him while I gather the others?", Komori asked.

"Wha-why me?! There are two people right next to ya, Motoya~", Atsumu whined and Seguro snorted in response.

"Please, Atsumu?", Komori asked again as Akaashi shifted in his sleep.

"Fine..", Atsumu sighed loudly before opening his arms and Komori putting Akaashi in his arms.

-

(Time skip because there are a lot of freaking people and blah blah blah, they're all in their correct groups now :P. Also here are the people I'll mostly be focusing on.)

(Honda Haruki(Itachiyama First Year) and Okamoto Ryohei(Itachiyama 3rd Year) are not actual Haikyuu Characters and I made their names up because I wanted to make two Itachiyama Academy characters and because there weren't enough characters to make the roommates even. Also, let's pretend that Konoha is a second-year and not a 3rd year.)

-

**(Arriving at the houses/dorms)**

"WOAHHH THIS IS AWESOME!!", Bokuto screeched when he walked into the dorm building.

"Yeah, this is actually pretty cool. I was expecting some low budget shit.", Daishou said while tapping idly on his phone.

The captains all walked into the building and settled in the living room area. Kita lightly scanned the area before he noticed a black and orange envelope sitting flat on the stairs. The envelope was accompanied by 2 multicolored boxes, a big one, and a medium-sized one.

"What's this?", Kita said as he picked up the envelope.

All of the captains were now focusing on Shinsuke and the envelope that was in his hands.

"Ooh, ooh, can I open it Shin-chan?!", Oikawa asked waving his hand energetically in the air.

Kita blinked slowly at the nickname before handing the letter to Oikawa cautiously. Oikawa took the letter before dramatically clearing his throat and opening it.

"Ooh it's a letter!", Oikawa said. "Okay, it says, "Welcome to the Captain's Dorm! You guys are the captains of your school's representative boy's volleyball teams for the 2012-2013 school year. As you may already know, you guys will be spending 2 months living with each other. The administrators of this trip hope you all get along with each other well! In the medium-sized box, there are things like calendars, to-do lists, refrigerator magnets, supplies, etc. In the big sized box, there is a variety of board games and games in general that we hope you use at least once. Please enjoy this trip and if you have any concerns, please email the representative coaches of your volleyball teams! Have fun!", Oikawa finished reading the letter with an exhale.

(All of the letters for each dorm look very similar to the one above, so I won't be writing a different one each time.)

The captains sat in silence for a second before Daichi picked up one of the boxes and opened the top of it.

"Wow, the games aren't bad, like at all.", Iizuna said with his still injured leg perched up on Suwa's lap.

The games mostly consisted of Monopoly, Uno, The Game of Life, Connect Four, Taboo, Candy Land, What Do You Meme? Tik Tok Version and many packets of playing cards.

"Hm, well that's that. I guess these are mostly for reminders and..who's going to do what chores on what days.", Suwa added from the couch.

"Ugh, I freaking hate chores! Can I just not do them?", Oikawa whined with a pout on his face.

"No, you whiny bitch.", Daishou responded while Oikawa gasped in extreme offense.

"Should we pick roommate- Wait, before we do that how many rooms are there and how many beds?", Suwa continues after cutting himself off.

"I'll go check.", Ushijima says as he walked up the stairs that lead to a room located in front of him.

-

After checking the upstairs for about 4 minutes, Ushijima came back downstairs.

"There are 3 rooms upstairs, one room has one king-sized bed, and the other two rooms have 2 queen-sized beds. The room with the largest bed is the smallest but the room is still pretty big.", Ushijima explained with his eyebrows furrowed. "But..there are 10 of us and i'm assuming those 3 rooms fit 6 people in total.", Ushijima continued.

"We figured that was the case and look at what we found out!", Bokuto said as he pointed at the couch that Iizuna and Suwa were sitting on.

"Do I really have to get up?", Iizuna made a disapproving facial expression before Suwa helped him off of the couch.

Bokuto pulled off the head resting cushions and pulled the actual couch cushion out, which turned the couch into a bed. He then moved to the other identical couch that was located on the other side of the room and did the same to that one.

"So now there are beds for 8 people in total.", Bokuto said feeling really proud of himself.

"And then downstairs there are two beds also, now everyone'll have somewhere to sleep.", Kuroo added.

"Okay this is perfect now..roommates.", Suwa said with Iizuna leaning on his shoulder.

"Alright..oh I know. We can put our names in a box er somethin' an' then we pick out a name an' whoever's name is on the slip of paper, we have ta be roommates with them.", Kita suggested.

"I think that's a fair idea.", Moniwa quietly said wondering why he was here with a bunch of other captains when he isn't even a captain anymore.

"Okay, I'll write the names.", Kita said as he took out a journal from the medium-sized book and wrote out everyone's names.

Kita places them in a basket that rested on the dining room table.

"Who wants to go first?", Daichi asked.

No one spoke up for a couple of extremely long seconds.

"Fine, I'll go first.", Daichi said with a snort.

Daichi reached his hand into the basket with his eyes closed and took his hand out after he felt a paper in his hand. He looked at the paper and read the name in his head before placing it on the small center table that was in the living room.

"Suwa..Aikichi?", Daichi said and Suwa perked up at his name and raised his hand.

"Damnit now my leg rest is gone..", Iizuna dramatically sighed as Suwa patted his head softly(Iizuna likes head pats, I will not take any arguments against this headcanon).

They decided to take the room downstairs, leaving the other 8 captains in the living room.

"Alright, next?", Kita asked.

"I-I'll go?", Moniwa said shyly before standing up and moving to the small center table.

Moniwa moved his hand around in the basket for a few seconds before picking up one of the pieces of paper nervously.

"Oh..Kita Shinsuke.", Moniwa said his name slowly before looking over at him.

Kita nodded and stood up from where he was seated on the large rug.

"Ushijima, can ya take over?", Shinsuke asked before walking up the stairs.

"Yes I can.", Ushijima responded. "Who wants to choose next?"

"ME ME ME!", Bokuto yelled out suddenly.

He quickly moved his hands around and pulled out a slip.

"Uhm..KUROO- TETSUROU!!", Bokuto screeched before running up to Kuroo and hugging him.

"Yesss!", Kuroo said happily as they both made their way upstairs with their stuff.

"Let me go next.", Daishou said.

(Okay basically, Daishou got Iizuna, they chose the living room beds, and they were both pretty chill about it and then Oikawa was pissed about being stuck sharing a room with Ushijima. He continues to whine about it for 10 minutes before getting tired of complaining. As expected, Ushijima pays him no mind.")

"This is going to be..something.", Kita sighed as he set some of his bathroom utensils(or whatever you call toothbrushes and toothpaste and perfume and soap and stuff like that) in the drawers under the sink.

Moniwa and Shinsuke moved their stuff around in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So..what should I call you? Like Shinsuke, Kita-san, Shin-chan, Kita, Kita-chan, Shin?", Moniwa rambled on with different nicknames for Kita.

"You can call me Shinsuke. Can I call you Kaname?", Kita asked with a small smile on his face.

"Uh- yeah sure you can!", Moniwa said with a small derp expression resting on his face.

"OH SO YOU WANNA FIGHT, YOU WANNA GO?!", someone screeched from the outside of the captain's dorm.

"Is that Suna?", Shinsuke looked up and ran down the stairs.

"OH YEAH WE CAN FIGHT, LET'S GO!", another voice yelled from outside.

"UM, GUYS LET'S NOT FIGHT!", a higher-pitched voice requested.

"SHUT UP, HOSHIUMI!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP, YOU UGLY BALD HEADED BITCH."

"YOU THREE.", Daichi firmly yelled as he started walking outside with Suwa and Kita behind him.

The three 2nd years, who were Suna(who initiated the fight), Tanaka(who would be following through with the fight), and Hoshiumi(who initially wanted to stop the fight but he was just about to beat Tanaka's ass) froze and turned in the direction of the captains.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DORM AND FIGURE THIS MESS OUT.", Daichi continued while flailing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Yes..", they said as they dropped their heads in embarrassment and walked back to the second year vice-captains dorm.

When the 3 captains walked back into the building, Daichi sighed and massaged his forehead.

"I'm sorry for my idiot.", Suwa said with a facepalm.

"I'm also sorry for mine.", Kita added on.

"Me too.", Daichi said with another sigh.

"It's all your fault, Tanaka.", Suna pouted at the ground with a glare etched on his face.

Tanaka threw his right arm around Suna's shoulder and held Hoshiumi's arm with his left hand.

"Sorry..for calling you stupid Suna and I'm sorry for telling you to shut up Hoshiumi. I still hate you guys though.", Tanaka said which earned him a light punch in the stomach from Rintarou and a snort from Kourai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be fun to write me thinks, so HII GUYS!!! This is a part of the training camp/dorm life that I'm saying takes place after Nationals and right before the 3rd years graduate. I'm definitely going to be adding more chat like chapters, but for this chapter, I just wanted to try out a "normal" writing style. Also, I'm thinking about doing Arankita angst and I'm throwing in a rare pair so get ready for that😼. Anyways, Osamu is so cute, I'm gonna eat him, have a good day/night everyone!! - jade(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ
> 
> song recommendations:  
> \- rules - doja cat  
> \- boss bitch - doja cat  
> \- one day - spyair  
> \- rainbow - twice  
> \- wishlist - txt(tomorrow x together)


	17. suna spends 25 minutes on his eyeliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm..I'll go with Shiratorizawa person, baldy with seagull, uhh..shitty eyeliner with tall scary dude-"
> 
> "Excuse me, did you just say I have shitty eyeliner?", Suna said with a very offended facial expression.
> 
> "I mean he wasn't even looking at you, so that means deep down you know your eyeliner sucks.", Tanaka said with a yawn.
> 
> "Are you fucking joking? I did not spend 25 minutes on my eyeliner for some low life from Miyagi to say it sucks.", Suna said angrily as he stood up.

"Goshiki?! When did you get a nose piercing?!", Koganegawa yelled once he noticed the thin ring on the left side of the bowl cut boy's nose.

"Uh, I got it like a month after the training camp we had.", Goshiki said shyly. "Tendou-senpai said I would look good in one, so I got it."

"Well, he was right! It looks really good on you!", Koganegawa said happily.

"E-eh? Uh, thank you!", Goshiki said before turning his head away from Koganegawa in an attempt to hide his blush.

Behind them, Kunimi stood looking at them in pure disgust.

"Ugh, just date already jeez..", he mumbled bitterly(mostly because Kindaichi and he were in different groups and now he wouldn't get to be with his boyfriend and he missed him already).

"OOOOOOOO IM TELLING KUNIMI ON YOU, KUNIMI!!!!", Himekawa ran while screeching and hid behind Kunimi's back.

"What happened?", Kunimi asked confused and tired.

"Kuguri told Riseki to-", Aoi paused for a second before breaking out in tears.

"HE SAID RISEKI SHOULD JUMP OFF OF A CLIFF AND-AND AND RISEKI SAID "BET", SO NOW HES GONNA DIE. I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!!", Aoi cried as Kunimi hugged him and turned to Kuguri with a glare, who in response just rolled his eyes.

Kunimi shot Riseki a look quickly before patting Aoi's head softly.

"Uhh, I'm not gonna go anywhere, Himekawa. I was joking..sorta. But I'm fine.", Riseki said as he walked over to where Kunimi and Himekawa were located on the sidewalk.

"Okay..", Himekawa removed himself from Kunimi's front and jumped on Riseki's back.

"Is everyone okay?", Yamaguchi asked confused.

Several nods of confirmation were shared and Yamaguchi sighed in relief before continuing to lead everyone to the 3rd generation captain's dorm.

-

(Basically the roommates look like this:

Yamaguchi Tadashi + Kunimi Akira  
Chigaya Eikichi + Honda Haruki  
Shibayama Yuuki + Himekawa Aoi  
Kuguri Naoyasu + Riseki Heisuke  
Koganegawa Kanji + Goshiki Tsutomu)

"Ugh, WHY do I have to be with Heisuke? I couldn't be with anyone else?", Kuguri mumbled as Heisuke kicked him in the shin.

They were having a kicking battle until a loud gasp had everyone looking up in confusion.

"What happened, Kogane?", Goshiki asked.

"THERE'S A HUMAN SLEEPING UP HERE!", Koganegawa yelled.

"What?", Kunimi asked in confusion.

They all began walking upstairs to try to understand what Koganegawa was talking about.

"Where?", Chigaya asked when he spotted Koganegawa in the hallway.

"In here.", he whispered before opening the door.

Surprisingly, there was actually someone sleeping on one of the beds, with their head facing downwards. The boys stood around the bed and stared at him, as if that was gonna wake him up.

They were standing there for around 3 minutes until Shibayama suggested that they woke him up.

"I think that makes sense. Okay, take it away, Yuuki.", Kuguri said.

"Hello?", Shibayama said while poking the guy's cheek.

They continued doing that until they began to get frustrated.

"You know what? This is gonna make this so much easier.", they said before grabbing one of the pillows on the bed and smacking the sleeping person with it.

"WAKE UP NOW!", Shibayama yelled as he forcefully smacked the person with the pillow.

The other boys stood there in awe while watching Shibayama.

Slowly, the boy shifted slightly before sitting up, they looked confusedly at the people in front of them.

"Is he okay?", Yamaguchi whispered to Kunimi as Kunimi shrugged.

"Mochi.", they said before shooting a blank stare at Yamaguchi.

"H-huh?", Yamaguchi asked.

"My pronouns. Mochi and they, not he.", mochi said as Yamaguchi began profusely apologizing.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Honda Haruki, 1st year at Itachiyama Academy, it's nice to meet you all.", Haruki finished introducing himself with a cute smile on his face.

Shibayama was still stuck on the neo pronouns that Haruki used. "They're so cute omg.", Shibayama thought in his head.

"You're really pretty!", Chigaya exclaimed with a shocked facial expression.

Haruki blushed softly as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. Haruki was in fact very beautiful, they had pretty light green/hazel eyes and red hair in the style of a bowl cut(compared to Goshiki's, Haruki's is much neater). They also had a splash of freckles that rested on the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

"Oh wait, freckle buddies!", Yamaguchi exclaimed happily before Haruki got out of the bed and hugged him.

"Yay! Haha!", Haruki laughed loudly with a bright smile on his face.

-

"Kenma, Kenma.", Sakusa tried getting the pudding head's attention by pulling on their jacket sleeve.

"Yes?", Kenma asked.

"Be my roommate(yawn)?", Sakusa asked with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sure, come on.", Kenma said with a smile as he helped the sleepy Kiyoomi up to a standing position.

The rest of the 2nd years that were assigned to that dorm just stared as Kiyoomi and Kenma went upstairs to one of the rooms.

"So..should we do it like that? Just choose who we want to have as a roommate?", Taichi asked.

"Yeah, I guess so.", Hoshiumi responded as he sent Sachiro a bunch of heart memes.

"I don't want to go with any of you.", Kyoutani said with his arms cross and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, too bad you have to.", Suna mumbled half asleep.

"Whatever since you guys are so slow and annoying, I'll choose everyone's roommates.", Bobata said while chewing his gum.

"Hmm..I'll go with Shiratorizawa person, baldy with seagull, uhh..shitty eyeliner with tall scary dude-"

"Excuse me, did you just say I have shitty eyeliner?", Suna said with a very offended facial expression.

"I mean he wasn't even looking at you, so that means deep down you know your eyeliner sucks.", Tanaka said with a yawn.

"Are you fucking joking? I did not spend 25 minutes on my eyeliner for some low life from Miyagi to say it sucks.", Suna said angrily as he stood up.

"Well, now you're just being stupid because I actually never said that it sucked, I said that you knew that it sucked.", Tanaka responded with a smirk.

"God, you're more annoying than that stupid four eyes..", Suna mumbled annoyed as he started walking out of the dorm.

"Hm? What did you say? I couldn't really hear you over that ugly eyeliner in the way, it's..kinda an eye sore.", Tanaka replied with mock sheepishness.

"OH SO YOU WANNA FIGHT, YOU WANNA GO?!", someone screeched from the outside of the captain's dorm."

"OH YEAH WE CAN FIGHT, LET'S GO!", Tanaka screamed after following Suna outside.

"UM, GUYS LET'S NOT FIGHT!", Hoshiumi tried to stop the two from fighting.

"SHUT UP, HOSHIUMI!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP, YOU UGLY BALD HEADED BITCH.", Hoshiumi yelled in anger.

"YOU THREE.", Daichi firmly yelled as he started walking outside with Suwa and Kita behind him.

Suna, Tanaka, and Hoshiumi froze and turned in the direction of the captains.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DORM AND FIGURE THIS MESS OUT.", Daichi continued while flailing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Yes..", they said as they dropped their heads in embarrassment and walked back to the second-year vice-captains dorm.

"It's all your fault, Tanaka.", Suna pouted at the ground with a glare etched on his face.

Tanaka threw his right arm around Suna's shoulder and held Hoshiumi's arm with his left hand.

"Sorry..for calling you stupid and insulting your eyeliner, Suna, and I'm sorry for telling you to shut up, Hoshiumi. I still hate you guys though.", Tanaka said which earned him a light punch in the stomach from Rintarou and a snort from Kourai.

(Once Suna, Hoshiumi and Tanaka, returned to the dorm, Bobata finished assigning everyone(other than Kenma and Sakusa) a roommate.   
Suna Rintarou + Aone Takanobu  
Konoha Akinori + Kyoutani Kentarou  
Hoshiumi Kourai + Tanaka Ryuunosuke  
Kozume Kenma + Sakusa Kiyoomi  
Kawanishi Taichi + Bobata Kazuma)

-

"OOH, CAN ME AND CHIKARA BE ROOMMATES?", Atsumu screeched as he threw himself on Ennoshita's back.

"It's Chikara and I, first of all, and second of all, if Ennoshita wants to be your roommate then sure.", Shirabu responded blankly.

"Yay! Chika-kun, roommates?", Atsumu asked with a hopeful smile on his face. "Or not..you don't have to be my roommate if you don't want to...", Atsumu suddenly said quietly and it was as if he switched personalities.

"No, no! I want to be your roommate, don't worry!", Ennoshita said worriedly and patted Atsumu's back softly.

"Okay! Come on!", Atsumu excitedly said while he grabbed a startled Ennoshita's arm while running up the stairs.

"Uh..anyways, I guess we can keep choosing roommates now..", Akaashi trailed off with a yawn.

"M'kay!", Komori exclaimed with a bright smile.

(Time skip brought to you by my lack of motivation because i'm exhausted, also roommates  
Miya Atsumu + Ennoshita Chikara  
Futakuchi Kenji + Terushima Yuuji  
Hirugami Sachiro + Akaashi Keiji  
Fukunaga Shohei + Komori Motoya  
Shirabu Kenjirou + Yahaba Shigeru  
Seguro Akihiko + Iwamuro Togo)

"Okay, so who do we want as our dorm leaders?", Togo asked while looking for something entertaining to watch.

"Hmm, I think..Komori and Ennoshita would be a good choice.", Sachiro replied.

"I agree!", Terushima yelled happily.

"Oh yay!!", Komori said while side hugging Ennoshita lightly, who awkwardly hugged Komori back.

After about 10 minutes, Komori and Ennoshita both got a text from one of the coaches about when the gyms open and close.

"Okay, so the gyms here open at 8:45 am and close at 12:45 pm. So, we have all of that time to practice if we want to a little when there aren't any games going on", Komori said as Ennoshita nodded.

"So..we still are playing volleyball?", Shirabu asked.

"Well duh, we can't just laze around, but most of the time we are mostly doing whatever we want. I think..so we can play with and against the 3rd years a few more times before we stop seeing them.", Ennoshita added.

The room got silent for a couple of seconds as they remembered that the 3rd years had already graduated and this was their summer break basically.

"Huh..that makes sense..", Futakuchi responded.

"I guess we should use this time we have wisely.", Sachiro added.

"Well jeez, it's not like they're dying, don't say it like that..", Akihiko said with a knowing sigh, because most of his teammates would be graduating soon.

"True, we just need to not think about it and we should be good.", Futakuchi said while standing up and putting his hands on his hips with determination.

"Yeah!", the rest of the second years in the room replied calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! it's been a while right? i'm really sorry i haven't written a chapter in a while, i just lost all of my motivation to write for the past couple of weeks, which makes me pretty upset, but yeah. i think it's because of the story type format(instead of my usual chatfic format) and because of stress from school and life :(. anyways, the next few chapters will most likely be in mostly text format and that's that. so yeah, i'll also be writing a new fic with femboy hooters, femboy starbucks and goth ihop, which is exciting so i hope you maybe read that too !! N E WAYS, i'm trying to keep my motivation as high as possible and i love you all so much !
> 
> ALSO STAN SAKUATSU, OKAY BYE NOW


End file.
